Bite Me
by bellaheartstwilight
Summary: When Eward is forced to change Bella into to a Vampire her vampire powers make her a force to reckoned with and also one of the most powerful vampires on Earth. More interesting than it sounds. my first fanfic so please be nice. :
1. Danger Magnet

**Hey Guys hope you love the story **

**My first fanfic, be nice**

**Set after Twilight and before NM**

**things I own: nv3, ipod nano**

**Things I don't own: Twilight *sniffle sniffle* : (**

* * *

**B POV**

I woke up to see my own personal Adonis, Edward Cullen, sitting in his usual spot. He was so amazing I don't know what I did to deserve him or why he loved me, plain ol' Bella Swan. But I loved him and he loved me and that's all that matters.

"hey" I said my voice thick with sleep.

"hey yourself" he replied in that perfect smooth voice of his that I would never get tired of.

I climbed out of bed and pulled him in a kiss, his lips were tenser and more rigid than usual. I pulled myself away and scanned him up and down to see what was wrong thats when I spotted his usually gold beautiful eyes were balck with dark purple shadows under them.

"Oh!" I exclaimed " I'm so sorry Edward I didn't know"

Seeing my remorse Edward put of his confused face and replied, " what would you be sorry for, love?" trying to play dumb.

" you know exactly what. Kissing you when your thirsty" I scolded "now go hunt. Your so thirsty!. I can tell"

"Fine" Edward said, " but Stay out of trouble and promise me you wont go out to Port Angeles or anything like that. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Me!" I joked "getting in trouble. Where did you hear such a crazy thing?" we both laughed but then I turned serious, " no, really Edward I'll be fine, I'm just gonna stay home and do laundry,clean up around the house maybe catch up on my reading, there isn't really much trouble for me to get in. I'll call Alice if anything goes wrong, which probably is not gonna happen. Don't worry!"

"o.k fine. See you tomorrow. Emmet, Jasper and I are gonna head up to Canada to get some good grizzlies and mountain lions. I should be back be 11 p.m. tonight. As soon as I get back I'll head over to your house and stay with you for the night, and I better find you asleep, o.k. missy?" He joked.

"I'll make sure to be in bed, love you, have fun!" I told him

"Love you too" he replied and with that he jump out of the window and disappeared into the woods.

I sighed. I loved my vampire boyfriend so much. Well, even though I was still tiered there was no use in going back to bed now so I grabbed my toiletries bag and jumped in the shower. I took a long hot shower and it relaxed me immensely.

I don't why but I had this nagging feeling something was going to go wrong. But I pushed it aside and got out of the shower.

I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a forest green tank top. I used to hate forest green, I had hated moving to the small, rainy town of Forks,Washington too, in my own words "it's too _green_!"

Everything in Forks is covered with moss or grass or trees. you can see why I would hate the color, because my eyes got so tiered of it. But now the color reminded me of the town I had met Eward and his amazing vampire family, the Cullens, in. I loved his family almost as much as I loved him.

The day went by quickly as I organized and tidied up the house. After I was done with everything I sat down and started reading Wuthering Heights, my favorite book. About three hours passed and when I eyed the clock on the wall I jumped up. I forgot to make dinner for Charlie. He should be home by now, I thought, but I ignored the fact and went downstairs to make dinner. He waked in as I was making dinner.

"hey Bells, sorry I'm late," he said as he was hanging up his gun and badge.

" no problem," I said " looks we were both late today. Sorry I got sidetracked and forgot to make dinner."

"It's fine, Bella, I guess it worked out so that you could make dinner right before I got home"

We sat down and ate dinner in silence. Neither of us were talkative types, and we were fine with silence. We respected each others privacy and both beilved that if the other person wanted to talk they would say something. This is how most dinners went in this house.

Charlie plopped on the couch and started to watch the remainder of the game that he missed because he got held up at work while I cleared the table and did the dishes.

After I was done with the dishes I was about to go up to my room when I realized that I had forgot one last load of laundry. I picked up the laundry basket and dumped the clothes into the washer.

I turned the washer on and went to pour the detergent when I realized I had used it all up on the last load.

I sighed and pulled a navy blue sweatshirt. It was summer but it was night and we were in Washington. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and turned to leave. I grabbed my keys and informed Charlie that I would be going to the super market to buy detergent. He just nodded and told me to be careful.

I glanced at my reflection for a second and realized that Alice would have a heart attack if she weren't a vampire and she saw me in this outfit.

I had promised Edward that I wouldn't leave the house but he probably meant Port Angeles not the supermarket. A trip to the supremarket was perfectly safe, right?

Boy was I wrong. I, Isabella Marie Swan am a danger magnet an there was no place in the world where I can't attract danger...

**E POV**

As soon as my angel woke up she came to kiss me. I wanted to push her away, I was so thirsty and dangerous, but another part of me wanted to kiss her forever. she was actually the one to break away from the kiss, she could tell I was tense. The second she saw my black eyes she insisted I go hunting and I agreed with her but I also didn't want to leave her there defenseless. I reluctantly left her room and darted through the forest.

When I got home I found everyone in the living room watching t.v.

When I walked into the room Emmet jumped up and pounded his fists into the air.

"woo-hoo were going hunting, were gonna get those grizzlies!" he said while jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

I just chuckled and said " Not yet Emmet I need to check on Bella"

Emmet just pouted but he didn't argue

"Alice I need you to check on Bella to make sure shes gonna be o.k. while I go hunting"

Alice's eyes glassed over and she got a distant look on her face. But she soon came back to reality.

"As far as I can tell shes gonna be perfectly fine. But that outfit on the other hand is in horrible danger of me swapping it in for something much prettier."

Emmet, Jasper and I burst into peals of laughter. Alice frowned at us, clearly aggravated.

"THAT OUTFIT IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!"

That just made us laugh even harder. after we stopped laughing she glared at us and said icily

"Are you _done_ yet?"

"yes Queen Alice" she gave me a glare and then went upstairs still angry.

" o.k. boys lets go" I said.

It took us about an hour to get to our destination. when we got there we set up camp to not raise suspicions just in case.

Then I let my instincts wash over me and I smelt a mountain lion. I darted to it and decide that to entertain it. We were going to have a fight, even though the mountain lion had no chance of winning. It would be something to take my mind off of Bella.

I darted around the mountain lion, confusing it. It had no intention of putting up with me, to it I was just a nuisance, when in reality I was its predator. So it pounced. I darted to left and pounced on it in return, but I did not miss. A look of confusion and agony darted across the lion's face as I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its throat.

It was probably wondering how what looked like a puny human had killed it so easily. Little did it know that I was far from human. I was a menace to everyone around me, I don't know how ,I, a monster, got a kind, sweet, caring, beautiful, funny human to fall in love with me. I chuckled darkly as I walked away from the corpse, yes I was _far _from human.

I drained two more lions and a grizzly. I had been really thirsty. It had been a good idea to go hunting. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to Bella if I had been around her much longer.

"Well well well, looks like Mr. perfect just played with his food," Emmet said in mock shock "Gasp who would have thought!"

"I guess I did play with my food Emmet. Sorry for making fun of you last time we went hunting"

"You better be! and by the way it wasn't just the last time it was the last 50 YEARS!" Emmet yelled the last part.

At the sound of Emmet's yells Jasper returned to camp

"what happened?! Is everyone o.k.?! Or was that just Emmet being Emmet?"

I chuckled, "the second one"

Jasper nodded his head in understanding then went over and punched Emmet in the arm.

"Dude! you scared me" he said

"Sorry man" Emmet said feeling truly sorry

"well we might as well go now" Jasper announced " I'm full and judging by the fact that you were fighting and not hunting I would say you are too lets go."

We both nodded and started packed up the "provisions" we brought.

I stared at my watch. It was 10:00 P.M. Hopefully I would be in Bella's room in less than an hour.

After we had everything packed and ready to go we broke into a sprint.

RING... RING... RING...

Uh, I knew who it was without looking at the caller I.D.

"annoying pixie...." I muttered under my breath

"hey! don't go talking about my wife like that..." Jasper piped up, defending Alice. We stopped running so I could answer the call.

"Yes, Alice?" I said as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Edward get back here _now_..." Alice replied

"What happened to Bella!!" I almost yelled

"Don't freak out." she said trying to calm me down and failing " but I was checking up on Bella and I saw her doing the laundry nad not having anymore detergent and leaving to go to the store to get it... but as soon as she walked out of the house she disappeared "

"DAMN IT! I'll be there as soon as possible" and I hung up.

I broke into a sprint and ran as fast as my legs could carry me with Emmet and Jasper trailing behind and trying to keep up.

* * *

**Hey guys Review, Review, Review!**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon I'll probably be at home for a while cause of the snow so it will give me a chance to update**

**who thinks they know what is gonna happen next, do you think Edward is being his usual paranoid self or is something actually going to happen to Bella?**

**Now for the question of the day**

**drumroll please**

**What is your favorite band and song?**

**my favorite is Paramore and and my favorite song is fences**

**Pleeeeeaase review just press the green button come on you know you want to.**

**thanks for reading luv ya all**

**Bye!!! : )**


	2. Lightning stikes

**hey guys thanks sooo much for the great feedback**

**special shout out to Biddy429**** for being the first person to put me on her favorites**

** and to ****born-a-retard-991 for being the first person to review.**

**and to all the rest of your who have added me to their favorites or alert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does (le sigh)  **

* * *

**Bella POV**

As soon as walked out of the door I was hit by the beating rain that was falling down in torrents. I saw a streak of light pierce through the black sky in the distance and following that a low rumble that seemed to shake the earth. It was a full- blown, fierce thunderstorm.

I smiled when I thought about the fact that if the Cullens weren't hunting right now they would probably be playing baseball.

I ran to my car and got in damp but still unharmed. Silly Edward, always worrying over nothing. I had made it to my car in one piece, hadn't I? I started up my car and the rumbling of the engine sounded like a miniature version of the thunder rumbling off in the distance.

The drive to the store took about fifteen minuets. I ran into the store cursing myself for not bringing an umbrella.

The store was fairly empty since it was around 10: 15 P.M. I figured since I was there I might as well get some groceries and things. I walked around the store put some things in the cart. I was staring at the expiration date of a pack of cheese sticks and walking when I bumped into Angela's mom.

"Bella! How are you? How's Charlie? How has your summer been going?" Angela's mom said.

She was exactly like Angela, very caring and considerate. We stood there chatting for a while talking about life.

I glanced down at my watch. 10:47.

"shit..." I mumbled under my breath. " Well it was nice talking to you Mrs. Weber, but it really is getting late I set out for the store around an hour ago Charlie will be worried. I should head home"

"Yes, dear, it is quite late. I should be heading home too. You take care." she said after glancing at her watch too.

I waved and walked to the cash register to pay for my things. I pulled my thing out of my cart and onto the moving belt. Thankfully there was no line for the cash register. I needed to hurry home. I'm sure Charlie was worried.

Charlie wasn't my biggest problem though. If Edward got back and didn't find me at home he would asume the worst and flip out. After he found out I was o.k. he would probably still make Alice babysit me every time he went hunting. I loved Edward but he could be so overprotective sometimes.

"ma'm... hello... miss?" the cashier said.

"sorry sir." I said "just dazed off a little. Could you repeat the price"

" 32.47" the cashier replied, a little annoyed.

I pulled three tens and a five out of my pocket and handed it to the man. The man who was still annoyed at me for making him repeat himself pulled the change out of the register painstakingly slow almost as revenge. He must have known that I was in a hurry.

As soon as he handed me my change and receipt I grabbed and almost dashed out the door. I ran to my car, thew the bags into the back and jumped into the driver's seat. I didn't even put on my seatbelt. I started my car and went as fast as it would allow.

As I was riding down the road I noticed a beat up old Chevy much like mine but not a truck swerving on the road and driving dangerously close to the other lane. I could tell that whoever was driving was drunk. I was careful to stay out of his way just like Charlie had taught me to do if I ever stumbled across a drunk driver. (haha get it _stumbled _ across a _drunk_ driver)

I was careful to keep an eye on the Chevy next to me while keeping my eyes on the road. Suddenly a lightning streak burst across the sky heading right for my car. It hit the truck and a jolt of electricity ran through my body. The pain hit me and it was so unbearable, I couldn't keep my eyes on the road and my truck started to swerve and turn in circles. The other driver being so drunk and disoriented couldn't stop his car from slamming into my truck, that was now horizontal on the road blocking both lanes, full force.

He slammed into my door and the window shattered and cut me in various places. The force then sent me flying out of the car and hitting the ground... hard.

I heard 7 people run up to me and I realized they weren't people, they were the Cullens.

**Edward's POV**

As I ran farther and farther rain started to fall, first lightly but soon enough it was pounding. I was so frustrated, no matter how fast I ran it still took me 45 minutes to get home.

When I ran into the door, everybody was sitting there in the living room looks of frustration on their faces, especially Alice.

"Edward!" she said as she jumped up followed by everyone else "look at my vision, decide if you think its important enough for us to follow her scent or if you think its no big deal."

I saw Bella going through her day, making dinner for Charlie, and then deciding to go to the store for laundry detergent. As soon as she stepped onto her porch she disappeared. Just as Alice had said. Carlisle was the first to speak up.

" Edward it's probably nothing. I don't think you should overreact, just go to her house and if you don't find her there then trace her scent to the store and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I suppose your right Carlisle, but you guys should come with me anyway in case we stumble upon an... unwanted visitor." I replied, now more calm, but still uneasy at the thought that Victoria could easily be waiting in the wings.

Everyone nodded and followed me out the door. We started out running toward Bella's house when I caught the smell of freshly spilled blood... Bella's blood! I halted and sniffed the air everyone did too and their eyes widened in horror.

We all started sprinting off towards the smell. The trail led us to the highway and as we got closer I realized that this wasn't another vampire. This was all the elements doings.

I smelled Bella but it wasn't Bella's normal scent it was mixed in with that of a light bulb. I kept on running until I reached something that shocked me greatly.

Bella lay there cut and mangled, blood gushing out of her head but the most shocking thing of all was she looked completely singed. Most of her hair was sticking up and burnt at the ends. Her body had an erie glow to it and her skin was ghostly pale.

"BELLA!" I yelled and ran over to her.

Carlisle was next to me in a second " Edward, I'm sorry but I don't she'll survive all the blood loss along with the fact that she's electrocuted"

No, no no no NO! She had to survive, for me, for Charlie, for Renee.

"Alice, is she going to be o.k.?" I said, pain and agony twisting in my features. Alice's eyes glazed over, and when she came back her face showed sorrow.

" I'm so sorry Edward but she only has 7 minutes to live" Realization hit me, Bella was going to die. I ran up to her and scooped her into my arms. I loved her so much, I couldn't let this happen. Alice had been wrong before, yes, my angel would live. I caressed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

" I love you so much.. i'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry"

" I love you too... so much" she whispered back but her voice was so quit even _I_ had to strain my ears to hear it. "Edward"

"yes, love"

"Bite me."

"shes right Edward its the only way" Carlisle said. " I'll do it for you if you can't do it yourself." Realization hit me... again. I knew that Bella wasn't going to die if I didn't bite her, but **I** had to be the one to do it.

" No, Carlisle. I'll do it myself"

I lifted up her hair and put my lips on her neck. My razor sharp teeth broke through her skin and the venom flowed freely, so did the blood. At first I thought I'd never be able to stop but the electric taste of her blood snapped me back to reality. I took my mouth off her neck and licked the wound to seal it up.

Her body became stiffer than the the limp one that had lied in my arms a few seconds ago.

" Edward, " she said, " it's burning me in some places but its so cold in the others" she let out a whimper and even though she was trying to hide her pain I could tell she was in a lot of it. But the pain is not what shocked me it was the fact that it was hot and _cold._

As soon as Bella said that everyone's heads whipped up towards her.

This was _not_ normal!!

* * *

**hey guys hoped you liked it please review. you can tell me anything, you like it... you hate it... its boring, even suggestion for Bella's powers cause I'm gonna give her better ones than Stephenie Meyer did. No offense to SM but I thought Bella's powers were sorta lame.**

**o.k. question of the day**

**Team Edward? Team Jacob? Team Rob? Team Taylor? Team Alice, Team Emmet, Team Jasper, Team Bella? Team Volturi?**

**So which teams are you on? (feel free to make up teams like team, Seth, Leah,Jane, Felix, Sam, Emily, etc...)**

**I'm on Team Edward, Team Taylor, Team Alice, and Team Emmet.**

**Review, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Luv ya all!**

**peace, love, twilight**

**- Bella **


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**hey guys! so we are up to chapter three now... who-hoo!**

**so review and tell me if you like Bella's Powers (and also answer the question of the day)**

**please Review more, many people are adding me to their favorites and story alerts but no one's reviewing**

**you fellow authors out there know how great it is to get a review so please please please do it, for Alice?**

**I do not own the twilight saga SM does : (**

* * *

**B Pov**

"Bite Me" I uttered with the last bit of strength I could muster.

I felt razor sharp teeth pierce into my skin and my once limp body regained some life. But it wasn't like the time James had bitten me. When James bit me it felt like my body had been thrown into a pit of fire, now some parts of my body felt like that and some parts felt like they were being pierced with a thousand extremely sharp icicles. The hot parts were longing for the cold parts and the cold parts were longing for the hot parts.

"Edward. Its burning me in some places but its so cold in the others." I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. As hard as I tried to not scream I let out a whimper. I could feel everyones eyes on me, they were just as surprised by the cold as I was.

"don't worry, love we'll get you back home, don't worry."

I felt myself being held tighter to Edward and soon enough the wind was whipping through my hair. When we got to the Cullen's house they carried me up the stairs and placed me in a bed. I can't be sure whose bed it was, I think it might have been Edward's, but at the moment I was in too much pain to care.

I sat there as stiff as possible, trying to hide my pain from Edward. I don't know how much time passed but all I wanted was for the three days to end. I started counting the seconds hoping I was close to the end. But the venom didn't seem to care about my wishes, it took its sweet time.

Every so often I would hear voices in the background. If I tried hard I could distinguish who they belonged to. Whenever anyone talked Edward was always the one to answer. I don't think he left my side the whole time. Everyone who came were curious about the hot and cold transformation I was having.

All I wanted was to comfort Edward. You must think I'm crazy because I'm the one that was having the transformation but whenever I was in pain Edward was too, and that just made my pain worse. I tried to hide it from Edward but he was not stupid. I let out occasional whimpers and every so often I would cringe. It was so _hard_ to hide it, I would take getting hit by a train any day over this.

But after what felt like a year to me, the pain started to leave the rest of my body and go to my heart. You would think that when the hot and cold met it would create a lukewarm sensation but it didn't it hurt ten thousand times worse then when hot and cold was separated. It was alomst as if they were having a battle in my heart to see who would come out victorious.

After a while the battle did turn into a lukewarm sensation. And soon enough my body returned to normal.

I opened my eyes and gasped. The world around me was so clear, it was almost as if I was blind before now and now was the fist time I was opening my eyes.

Edward took the gasp the wrong way though. He rushed to my side because he thought I was hurt.

"what is it love? whats wrong?!" he said, panic filling his voice.

"Everything's fine, honey, I was just marveling at my new vision" I replied in a voice that almost made me jump. It was as beautiful as Edward's maybe even better.

Edward had a knowing glance on his face.

"Ah, yes, I do remember it was quite a shock to open my eyes." as soon as he said that Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme came into the room.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, "your so pretty!"

Eward let out a growl.

"not that you weren't before," Alice said in reply to Edward's growl, "anyway, I need to get you a mirror. I wanna see the look on your face."

Alice danced from the room and returned with a large mirror that looked as if it could crush her if it fell on her when in truth she could crush it with two fingers. She handed me the huge mirror and I was surprised I could hold it up but it was as light as a feather to me.

I held up the mirror and when I saw the girl staring back at me I gasped. She was drop dead gorgeous, her long wavy brown hair was shiny and full, with a silver streak running through it. It fell down to her waist and even tangled it was amazing. Her once boxy face was perfectly round and beautiful. Her lips were plump and pretty, her pale skin stretched beautifully across her face. She had on a beautiful violet dress and lastly her eyes, they were breathtaking. They were violet with specks of red in them.

I couldn't believe it. I was so surprised I didn't even care that Alice was videotaping my reaction.

"My.. eyes..." was all I could say.

Everyone took note of my violet eyes and gasped. Edward had told me that newborns were supposed to have piercing red eyes.

"oh my" Esme said.

"My hair" I said taking note of the silver streak that hadn't been there before.

" OH My" Carlisle said.

**E POV**

She lay there in pain for three days. She was trying to hide it from me but not succeeding. I hated to see her in pain. Carlisle and the others came around to check on her once in a while , but he still didn't know what to make of the unusual transformation.

I could sense her heartbeat stopping and her eyes slowly opened. She gasped and I was at her side in a second. what was wrong? was she o.k.? did it still hurt?

"what is it love? whats wrong?!"

She quickly reasured me that she was fine in a voice so beautiful it surpassed the voices of any vampires I had ever met. Everyone came up the stairs to came see Bella. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful being on Earth. She would put any supermodel to shame. Not that she wasn't always beautiful.

"BELLA! your so pretty!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

I growled at her. Did she think my Bella wasn't always pretty? Even though she was breathtakingly beautiful right now, hadn't she always been? She had... just not as much.

Quickly seeing her mistake she corrected herself with a

"not that you weren't before"

and ran out of the room to grab a mirror and a video camera to tape Bella's reaction. I sighed. Alice could be so eccentric sometimes. I loved her anyway.

As soon as Bella saw her beauty in the mirror she gasped.

"my.. eyes..." she muttered and we all gasped when we realized that Bella's eyes were a beautiful shade of violet with red specks, newborns were supposed to have completely red eyes.

_oh my- Esme_

_well this is even more strange... i'm going to have to consult my notes again- Carlisle_

_Uh! i'm going to have to go shopping again, all the clothes I bought Bella were supposed to compliment her _red_ eyes not violet- Alice_

_wow- Jasper_

_I can't believe it! why is she prettier than me? when I was human I was prettier than her why is she more beautiful as a vampire- Rosalie_

_HOLY CRAP!!!- Emmet_

_"_ my... hair..." she said even more surprised.

We all turned our eyes to her beautiful brown hair to realize it had a striking silver streak that hadn't been there.

"Oh my" Carlisle said.

I suddenly smelled four vampires.

" Carlisle!" I exclaimed " do you smell that?"

to my surprise Bella replied, " yes, four female vampires coming southeast." she sniffed the air again "about five miles away"

We all stared at her like she had three heads but chose not to acknowledge it. She had an amazing sense of smell that's for sure.

" I don't think they are friends of mine. I know no coven of 4 females."

We went down the stairs and got into battle form waiting for the visitors to arrive. A few minuets later we heard a knock on our door.

* * *

**Hey guys any guess on who the visitors are... or why Bella is different than normal newborns.**

**Question of the Day:**

**Where do you live? ( you don't have to say the exact place if your not comfortable with that you could just say the U.S. or Canada...)**

**I live in Vienna, Virginia, I love it here its about a 30 minute drive from D.C. so I've seen all the sights in the most powerful city in the world. **

**I live in a suburban neighborhood though so I get the best of both worlds.**

**I'll try to get a second chapter up today. I could be mean and demand five reviews for the next chapter but i'm just so exited to write it.**

**Since i'm being nice can you please review?**

**Love you all, you guys are the greatest readers IN THE WORLD!**

**So can you start being the greatest reviewers?**

**please, every review counts!**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

** - Bella R.**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry to get your hopes up but this is just an authors note.**

**To get more feedback i'm giving away a prize to the first four people who review.**

**The first four people will get a character that is modeled after them (sorry you can only sumbit a girl character)**

**so review with whatever you think about a story and your name or what you would like the character to be named and a short description of yourself or what you would want the character to look like and their personality.**

**eye colors have already been chosen so there is no need to put in eye color. keep in mind the named and descriptions can't be too crazy and i might have to modify the characters a tiny bit.**

**two slots have already been filled, so review and fast.**

**p.s. the review also has to contain what you think of the story not just a character description.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**-Bells**


	5. The Elementals

**congrats to meagancullen1, , Mrs. Jace Jightwood, and CBCRAZYGRL5, for being the first four people to review and reviewing just for the sake of being nice.**

**Luv u all! p.s. review and tell me if you like your characters powers**

**This chapters gonna be all Bella POV because I don't feel the need to switch.**

**Me: Bella don't believe what anyone says I am secretly SM and I own twilight**

**Bella: no your not, I know SM and she is older than you, you are twelve**

**Me: thats aaaalll part of the disguise.**

**Bella: well if you were SM you wouldn't be writing fanfic's**

**Me: *sigh* you got me there. I am not SM and I do not own twilight. : (**

* * *

**B POV**

And we stood there in battle formation, me at the back since I was least experienced, there was a knock on the door.

" well, if they knocked maybe they're friendly, someone sent by the Volturi would just barge in." Carlisle reasoned. " Since they are being friendly we will too and we will answer the door."

Carlisle slowly walked up to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood four extremely beautiful vampires. Now all vampires were attractive but these four had a new level of beauty. The strangest thing of all is they all had different color eyes. Like me, and they also all had a streak running through their hair. And all of the streaks were different colors. Edward seemed to notice this too and kept on looking back between me and the visitors.

Carlisle was the first to speak up," I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children, Alice, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. To what do we own your presence today?"

The curly haired brunette at the front who seemed like the leader replied " We are the Elementals and we have come to tell our newest member about who she is and teach her how to control her powers."

Carlisle nodded, " Ah, I see I have heard about you girls, but who in our family could you possibly want?"

I was thinking the same question in my mind was it, Alice or Rosalie or Esme, they couldn't possibly want me I was a good for nothing newborn.

" Bella," they all said in unison

How did they know my name? Why did they want _me _of all people? While I was thinking I realized Edward had gotten to my side and was shielding me

" wherever Bella goes, I go," he snarled

"Relax. We understand Bella has a family and we don't want to pull her apart from it, so us and our mates are moving to Forks"

" Well before you start training you have some explaining to do." Carlisle said

" Ah, our story, always a interesting one. So I've been told. First we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Meagan the second in command." Meagan was as pretty as Rosalie maybe even prettier. She had beautiful brown corkscrew curls that fell down to her waist, with a striking blue streak running through it. She had a button nose and soft pink lips that weren't as plump as mine but were still pretty in their own way. Like all the Elementals her most striking aspect were her eyes, they were a beautiful earthy green with golden flecks. (picture on my profile)

" I'm Delilia." the vampire next to her said. Delilia was so different than Meagan but beautiful in her own way, she sort of had a mysterious charm around her. Delilia had dark brown hair with a green streak that went down to the nape of her neck. It started getting lighter as length increased it contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. She looked like she was glowing when she flashed her perfect smile, and her lips had a sort of natural shine to them. Her electric blue eyes clashed with her dark brown hair in the perfect way. (picture on my profile)

" I'm Haley" the girl next to Delilia said. The moment I laid eyes on Haley I could tell she had a fiery personality. Her perfectly layered reddish brown hair went just past her shoulders. she had pale skin that was almost as pale as mine, which you could look at and know that she had pale skin as a human too. Her lips were not as pink as Meagan's or as plump as mine but they still were pretty. Her hair had a hot pink streak in it that you would think would look horrible but was actually quite complimenting of her perfect features. Her eyes were a pretty pearl gray with golden flecks on them. (picture on my profile)

" I'm Aubree," the last girl announced Aubree was more pretty than hot, don't get me wrong she could put any supermodel to shame but I liked it better this way, her features showed off her kind and caring face. I could tell she and Alice would get along. Her dirty blond hair fell in loose waves to her shoulder and it had a red streak, she was the only blonde of the group but she wasn't the prettiest, they all looked like they had about the same amount of beauty. Her smile lit up her face and was her greatest feature other than her eyes. A couple freckles dotted her perfect cheekbones, and her skin was less pale than all of the elementals, she looked like she grew up a Cali girl. She had bright pink eyes with golden flecks. (picture on my profile)

" wait" I spoke up for the first time, " how do you know I am one of you, you guys have eyes with golden flecks, I have red flecks."

" That's because your a newborn," Aubree replied, " If you keep a vegetarian diet in a few months time you will have golden flecks too"

" Plus look at your right palm," Delilia added

I stared down at my right palm to realize that on my palm was and tattoo that had never been there before. It was a lightning streak with a silver B on top of it. All the Elementals or other Elementals I should say held up their palms too. Meagan had a willow tree with a Blue M on top of it Haley had a gray storm cloud with a reddish pinkish H Delilia had a circular picture of waves with a green D and Aubree had thin wispy lines that looked like wind and twirled intricately through the red A.

"this is your power symbol, it is the hand you will use to harness your elemental power. Anyway onto the story-"

" Why don't you have a seat first." Esme said, always hospitable. Even though we didn't need to we all sat down and Meagan started telling the story.

" A long time ago there was a vampire named Callista, meaning most beautiful one. She truly was very beautiful and powerful, her power was that she could master the elements, making her the most powerful vampire on earth. The Volturi wanted her and they wanted her bad. So they captured her, even if she was the most powerful vampire, she still couldn't beat the entire Volturi guard and Aro, Caius, and Marcus alone and no others vampires would help her. They said that since she was so powerful she did not need any help.

She hated the Volturi and insisted that her powers not go to waste when they captured her so she drained all of her powers into an orb and planned on distributing each of the five elements to five girls. She did not want to take away the lives of innocent humans though so she made it that when a somebody who has been tortured by the elements is changed into a vampire that they get the power of the element that has tortured them. She also made so if that person was meant to have powers as a vampire they would keep them along with their elemental power.

But she put all her strength, speed, beauty, and power into that orb. Aro was infuriated, he had lost his greatest weapon. Callista wouldn't tell Aro where she had put the orb, when it truth it was invisible, he almost killed but he had this hope that one day she would take her powers back. So she was kept alive. When we were turned she would come to us and teach us how to master our powers, she was like a mother to us. You see we are special, different than most vampires, we are better faster, stronger, more beautiful, as you can see. Sadly a decade ago Aro found out about us and went into battle with Callista. We had wanted to protect her but she claimed that she had worked her whole life to keep us alive and train us and she wouldn't lose us to Aro. Before the final battle she taught us how to train Bella and she wrote a letter for her. She also left you this"

Meagan pulled a elegant diamond necklace out of her pocket, the diamond was on a pretty silver chain, and I could tell it was real.

" It is your other power source, here put it on, each of us has a gem that is a symbol of our power" I pulled the necklace over my head and it glowed. " Wow" was all I could say.

"yeah, anyway." Meagan continued " Aro didn't even need the guard to defeat Callista, all her powers had been drained into us and she was weak. He.. he... killed her" her voice broke when she said that and she almost started dry sobbing.

after she composed herself she continued " so you, Bella, are the electric. That is your power along with your other vampire powers. Now that you are an Elemental, our minds our connected. You can sort of 'make a phone call' with our minds, see."

_Bella its Meagan_

_Meagan i'm scared, this is all so overwhelming_

_Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. We were all scared at first_.

" and we also get a sort of alarm when one of us is in trouble."

" So if i'm the Electric who are you guys?"

" I have Earth, and my gem is the Emerald" Meagan said.

"I'm weather and my gemstone is the opal" Haley added

" Water" Delilia said " and pearl"

"I'm wind and and sapphire" Aubree chimed

" Wait, a while ago, Meagan you said you were second in command, who the leader? and why wasn't she doing the talking?" I questioned

All of the girls looked at each other skeptically, almost as if they were afraid to tell me. I knew they were having a conversation in each others heads.

Haley being the boldest of the four was the first to turn around and answer my question.

" Because she was the one that was hearing the story."

My mouth hung open and I could tell all of the Cullens were in shock.

_OH. MY. GOD._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys did you like it?**

**Pretty please with a Cullen on top review?**

**Also go check out meagancullen1's story Time for a Break, or any of her stories and review**

**for those of you who don't give all human stories a try I used to be like you until I read her story. It's awsome**

**Go go go go! now! go! why are you still reading this?! GO!**

**or else you better learn how to sleep with one eye open!**

**Hehe! * rubs hands together and laughs like an evil maniac***

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bellsy R.**


	6. Naturally

**OMG! I love you guys.... I go so much feedback yesterday and my rates skyrocketed.**

**I love you so much. BTW someone pointed out my mistake. To clear everything up.**

**Charlie thinks Bella died in the car crash so he's not going ballistic looking for her.**

**And Bella doesn't really know Jake yet though he might come in later on in the story, so hes not looking for her either.**

**I do not own twilight SM does **

**I only own Meagan, Haley, Aubree, and Delilia**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

" W.. wh.. why? Why am I the Leader? I'm the least experienced, plus I'm never going to get trained by Callista herself, so I will the worst fighter." Edward spoke up for the first time.

" Don't ever say that, love, you will never be the worst at anything. Even though I'm not comfortable at the thought of you being in battle." Delilia chuckled

" Don't worry Edward, once Bella gets some training she'll be able to manage in a fight just fine."

" What do you mean? I was the clumsiest human ever. What makes you thinks I'll be a graceful vampire?"

This time Aubree spoke up, " Callista was a master of the elements but her greatest power was lightning. So when time came to decide the the leader it was lightning. The electric was going to be the fastest, the most beautiful, the strongest, the most powerful, the strongest senses. Also Callista's mate, Ethan, had a power sort of like Alice's power, but instead of seeing into the future he sort of got prophecies. He prophesied that the electric would posses great power, beyond her power over electricity, and that she would adjust rapidly to being a Vampire. All the arrows pointed to you, you were destined to be our leader."

" Lets not overwhelm her Aubree. It's her first day. Do you remember your first day? Any way Bella here is the letter, we will be here tomorrow morning to train. Have a good night."

" Wait one more thing before you leave, do any of you have any other powers?"

" Delilia can morph metal and Haley can smell emotions."

" Wait what do you mean smell emotions?"

" Well I can smell the immense love between you and Edward, Esme has a caring smell, Carlisle smells like he is thinking, Emmet and Alice are exited, Rosalie is jealous, and- WHOA, jasper, well jasper, smells so strong"

" I'm an Empath" Jasper added

" Thank you finally someone who feels my pain!" Haley said with a gesture of her arms towards the sky almost as if she was thanking God.

Jasper chuckled," It does get quite annoying doesn't it..."

" YES!"

" Come on Haley lets go. You and Jasper can talk all day tomorrow,"and with that the other four elementals were out the door in a flash. wow, they really were fast. And according to Delilia I was faster then them.

" Oh my God" was all I could say.

" HOLY CRAP BELLA THIS IS SO AWESOME! YOU CAN SHOOT LIGHTNING OUT YOUR HANDS! NOT TO MENTION YOUR SMOKING HOT!" Edward growled and Rosalie slapped Emmet on the back of his head.

" Edward. Lets go upstairs. I need to read this letter and I want you there."

Emmet was about to say something when Esme interrupted , " Emmet why don't you, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie go hunting. Bella is over whelmed and she needs some space."

" But I just went hunting four days ago plus shouldn't Bella be hunting. I mean she's the newborn."

" Emmet even though I am thirsty" I said as my mind finally noted the burning in my throat. " I need to read this letter before I do anything else."

" But-"

" Emmet." Carlisle warned.

" Fine" he said and stalked out of the door cursing under his breath with Rosalie, Alice and, Emmet closely following.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was so overwhelmed. I could tell. So thats why as soon as everyone left I scooped her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs.

" Edward. You don't have to carry me. I'm a vampire now."

" I know, I just love the way you feel in my arms." I said as I set her down on the bed and sat beside her.

She took the envelope out of her pocket and stared at it for a while. She then gently opened it almost as if she was afraid of what inside . I thought she would have wanted to read it to herself before showing it to me but she started reading aloud in her voice that could make any may fall to his knees.

"_ My dear electric, I am so very sorry I am not around to address you by your real name and get to know you. I am sure that you are an amazing person and I hope you have a mate who loves you just as much as I do." _I smiled when she said this because

she sure did. _ "Even though I have never met you I love you as if you were my own daughter. I know this may be too much to handle but don't worry, you will get it used to it as time goes by. Beware of Aro, you and the other Elementals are the most_

_ powerful vampires in the world. He wants you especially, you are the strongest of the five with Meagan following as second. But do not believe a word he says. Aro does not you nor care about you. You a just another shiny new weapon he wants in_

_ his artillery. I hope my dear girl that you have loved ones to protect you seeing as I had none but my dear Ethan. Please protect them for me, they are so young and innocent, I know you are too but I have a feeling you will be the one to act as their protector. _

_And with this dear I must go. Aro is waiting. Remember that I will always be with you, not in physical ways but in spirit and that I will always love you. _

_ - Callista"_

I could see she was disoriented over this but she was my Bella. We had been to hell and back together, not even this could break us apart.

" Edward. What am I going to do? I can't do this, Aro is going capture or kill me." I growled at this but she ignored it and went on, " and I will fail Callista and the other Elementals."

" Listen Bella," I said and she looked me in the eyes , " Aro isn't going to touch a hair on your hair as long as I can do something about it. Don't worry you won't fail Callista. You're my Bella, nothing is ever going to break your spirit. And trust me if there is one thing you need to win in a fight its spirit."

I turned on my music and the mix c.d. Alice made started playing. I pulled Bella into a kiss and almost melted with joy. This was the first real kiss I had ever given Bella. When Bella had been human I had always had to restrain myself when kissing her. Now I could just relax and be myself.

If this would have killed me I would have died the most happiest man on Earth. My tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she gladly accepted and parted her lips. Our tongues intertwined and it felt so _right. _Her hands went up my shirt and traced my rock hard abs. My hands went up hers and played with her silky bra strap. Suddenly a song started playing that fit perfectly to our situation. Naturally by Selena Gomez, the song was a little 14 year old girl but it fit.

Naturally lyrics (read at least the chorus, its ironic)

how you chose to express yourself  
is all your own and i can tell  
it comes naturally  
it comes naturally

you follow what you feel inside  
listen to it,you don't have to try  
it comes naturally  
mmmmm it comes naturally

and it takes my breath away  
what you do so naturally

CHORUS  
you are the thunder and  
i am the lightening ( haha get it)  
and i love the way you know  
who you are and to me it's exciting  
when you know it's meant to be  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally when your with me baby  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
ba ba baby

you have a way of moving me  
a force of nature your energy  
it comes naturally  
(you know it does)  
it comes naturally  
mmmm yeah

and it takes my breath away  
(every time)  
what you do so naturally

you are the thunder  
and i am the lightning  
and i love the way you  
know who you are  
and to me it's exciting  
when you know it's meant to be  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
when your with me baby  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
ba ba baby

when we collide sparks fly  
when you look in my eyes  
it takes my breath away

(you are)  
you are the thunder  
and i am the lightening  
and i love the way you  
know who you are  
and to me it's exciting  
when you know it's meant to be  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
when your with me baby  
everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
ba ba baby

After the song stopped playing, we pulled away from each other. Bella started laughing

" That song fits. And thank you Edward for cheering me up, but you know I could use a little bit more cheering..."

I saw where she was going and stopped her. As much as I would love to I needed to wait till we're married

" Bella, we're not married yet."

" Eward when you're a vampire marriage is nothing but a title." she was right there

" O.k. lets do this."

She started unbuttoning my shirt while I pulled her dress over her head. Our bodies intertwined and even though we were both virgins before today it just came naturally. But all good things came to end so did this. I cursed the sun for coming up, it was time. Time for Bella's first day of training.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me. : )**

**Question of the day:**

**Personality wise which one of the Elementals are you most like.**

**Bella the strong, smart, leader? Haley the fiery but funny one with the attitude? Delilia the kind, mysterious one? Meagan the calm, caring, second in command? or Aubree the hyper, upbeat one?**

**I'm Haley, my attitude has gotten me in trouble one too many times. I even fit the description, minus the eyes, my reddish brown hair is my best feature.**

**Please answer the question of the day too, up until now people have been ignoring it and I really want to get to know my amazing readers.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bella R.**


	7. The Hunt

**Hey guys Thanks for all the great reviews! My number of hits and visitors has been accelerating.**

**Hey you guys in Canada, Australia, and the U.K. need to catch up to U.S.A. USA is in the lead with 1.01 K hits and 331 visitors. **

**U.K. is in second Australia in third and Canada in fourth. Its the Revolutionary War all over again, you slacking off there Brits? Jkjk I love ALL my readers.**

**Haley: Whats up Bella R.**

** Me: Nothing just writing my story**

**Haley: you know its not yours.**

**Me: Yeah I had that conversation with Bella S. back in chapter 5, I do own you, the other elementals(other than Bella S.)Callista, and Ethan.**

* * *

**B POV**

I stared at my watch, **6:17**. Why did the sun have to come up so early? As I walked down the stairs I realized I was extremely thirsty. I needed to hunt but the elementals were coming this morning to train. I thought I was going to try out " calling" Meagan to tell her to come later on. I changed my mind though and decided to call Delilia, I felt like I needed to get to know the other elementals better and I had talked to Meagan the most. So I concentrated hard on Delilia and suddenly her voice popped up in my head.

_" Bella?" _

_" Yeah, it's me."_

_" Wow, you figured out how to use calling already. The rest of us had to be taught to do it. Wow. You truly are adjusting fast." _

_" Well ,thanks. Anyway I need to go hunting before you come over to train" _

_" Why didn't you go hunting before last night. We ran into part of your family in the woods while hunting and we were wondering why you weren't there." _I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't help it from popping up in my head.

_" Oooo, our Bella was getting down and dirty last night."_

_" Delilia! it was nothing we just got caught up in the moment" _

_" O.k. fine! We'll be there at 7:00 P.M. sharp, make sure not to get 'caught up in the moment' again" _If I could blush I would be bright red.

" _See you bye!"_

I cut off the connection and called to Edward. He was downstairs the second I said his name. He was wearing a tight dark green T-shirt that showed of his 6-pack and a pair of tight dark wash jeans. Even though I was claimed to be the most beautiful vampire on Earth because I was the most beautiful of the Elementals I didn't believe that for a second. Edward was and always would be the hottest vampire on Earth.

" Yes, sweetheart."

" I need to go hunting"

" Of course love I forgot. How stupid of me. Follow me."

He darted out of the door and I followed after him . Running felt so liberating, I could do it for hours on end. I was surprised I was able to keep up with Edward. He was the fastest of all the Cullens when I remembered that I was an Elemental. After a while I was passing him.

" come on Cullen, you don't have to tone it down for me, remember, I'm faster than you."

" Oh, it's on, Swan"

Edward burst into full speed and so did I. Neither of us could pass each other and when we got to our destination it was still a tie. We stopped in a wide meadow, it wasn't our meadow but it was still beautiful.

" how exactly do I do this" I questioned

" just let your senses take over you, there is nothing more to it."

So I did that. I let my senses wash over me. My nose picked up the scent of a mountain lion, Edward's favorite. I ran to the mountain lion taking a cat nap in a small clearing. I pounced on the lion and it roared in surprise, we had a short brawl which consisted of the lion clawing at me and me snapping its neck. I sunk my teeth into its neck and I drained it of its warm blood.

After I finished I stood up and smoothed out the silky lilac cocktail dress that Alice had put me in during my transformation. It was in tatters. What was Alice thinking when she put me in this? I turned around to see Edward standing there leaning against a tree. Almost as if he read my mind he said.

" I like it better this way." I laughed and pulled him up into a soft kiss. " You hunt so gracefully so beautifully." I would have blushed if he had said this while I was human. After our kiss we drank our fill and headed back.

Before we got home Edward pulled off his tee shirt and gave it to me.

" You have no idea what kind of vile things Emmet would think if you walked in like that." I chuckled and pulled his cotton tee over my head.

**E POV**

After we went hunting Bella changed in a tee shirt and jeans and got an hour long lecture from Alice about how she should use her beauty better and how since she was now the most beautiful vampire on Earth, which earned a growl from Rosalie, she should show it off. As much as I loved Alice I wanted the contrary. I felt a wave a jealousy sweep over me, Bella would be showing her body off to no one but me.

At exactly seven o' clock there was a light rap on the door. I opened it up to reveal the four elementals, four males, and one girl that I could not tell what she was. She did not smell like a human nor did she smell like a vampire and she had a very fast heartbeat.

" Hello, Cullens, nice to meet you again." Haley said " this is the rest of our family," she said motioning to the four males and the strange girl. " This is Andy, my mate," she said motioning to the muscular man with wild red hair and freckles. I couls tell he and Emmet would get along.

"Hi." Andy said " Dude thats some sweet land you got out there. It would be a great place for wrestling."

" I know right," Emmet boomed ," But no one ever wants to wrestle with me."

" I'll go, right here, right now." Andy boomed back.

" Yeah!" and with that Emmet and Andy were in the back yard wrestling each other. Rosalie and Haley just shook their heads in a save-me-my-husband-is-five-years-old way.

We all laughed and went back to introducing.

" This is my mate, Brandon," Aubree said and pointed to the tall black haired man in the back. " He has the power of shape shifting."

Brandon mumbled a quiet hello.

" This is my mate Asher but you can call him Ash." Meagan added gesturing towards one of the men with short, neatly-cropped brown hair.

" You must be the Cullens, nice to meet you." Ash greeted

" This is Zane." Delilia chimed motioning towards the man with messy blonde hair " my mate."

Zane said hello and went to stand next to Delilia. Wait, but who was the girl.

" And this," she said almost as if the mind reading was the other way around, " Is my daughter Fiona." pointing to a girl that looked about eighteen with honey brown hair natural blonde highlights and sea green eyes.

We all stared at her with wide eyes. How was that possible? Both she and Zane were vampires, neither of them could have kids, and she couldn't have been their kid before they got turned because she was neither a vampire nor a human.

" I know what you all are thinking. But I met Zane before I was human. We got married and he got me pregnant. We didn't think it was possible but it happened. Fiona here almost killed me, she was much stronger than me, and broke a couple of my bones and bruised me, Zane planned to change me when she was born. Zane sent me overseas to America since they had better doctors.

The ship I was on sunk though, and I could not swim with Fiona in me. I sunk to the bottom of the seabed and there, underwater, Fiona was born. She survived since she was half vampire but I almost died until Zane found me and turned me. Since I was put under extreme elements I became an Elemental. Fiona aged very quickly and stopped after her ninth year when she looked about eighteen. She has a power, she can shoot fireballs out of her hands."

" Hi guys" Fiona said in a sweet voice. She won us over in the first five minuets of talking to us.

Time for training I thought and let out a mental groan. It was against my whole being to let Bella fight. I assured myself in my mind that she would be fine but my heart was still anxious about it.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I dragged out training so long but I realized that Bella needed to hunt and I couldn't put it off.**

**Now today you get a very easy question of the day.**

**All the other four Elementals and their mates have a match to in the Cullen Family **

**so for example Haley/Andy= Bella/ Edward even though thats not right you get the point?  
Also for you fashion-wise girls out there... **

**I need help, because Alice is going on a shopping trip with Haley, Rosalie, and Aubree**

**and the only place I shop is at Delia's, so can you give suggestions on what they are wearing/buying**

**Keep in mind they are rich so no need to worry about the prices of what they buy.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bellsy**


	8. Into the Woods

**Hey guys did You like the last chapter? Time for training. Woo hoo! I'm pumped**

**A certain wolf just might make an appearance. Who knows what will happen? *waggles eyebrows***

**Me: Hey Fifi Whats up?**

**Fiona: Do not call me that I hate that name!**

**Me: What you mean Fifi, fifi, fiiiiifi**

**Fiona: * lunges at Bella's throat***

**Delilia: Fiona Carlie Jones, you do not lunge at the authors throat.**

**Fiona: But mom. she was being stupid.**

**Me: yes I was but at least I own you **

**Fiona: But you don't own anybody other than, me, my parents, and my Aunts and Uncles**

**Me: * sticks tongue out at Fiona and walks away***

* * *

**B POV**

It was time to train. I knew Edward was uncomfortable about me fighting with another vampire. I was sort of exited though, I was also scared, but in a good way.

" So where are we going to train."

" The spot where Andy and Emmet are fighting should be good." Rosalie and Haley took this as their cue.

" Andy get your fat ass of that platform." Haley hollered

" You too Emmet." Rosalie added.

Emmet and Andy stepped off the platform grumbling under their breaths.

We were next to them in a second.

" Okay Bella , today you are going to train with each of us. To learn each type of different fighting technique. Now it doesn't matter if you win or lose, today is just a learning experience. First you are going to fight with Aubree, then Delilia, than me, than Haley."

I nodded and stepped up onto the platform.

Both Jasper and Haley could sense my uneasiness. " Don't worry, Bella" they said simultaneously. They chuckled at that and Haley spoke up.

" Relax, Alice, Andy. Jealousy smells horrible. Jasper and I are just friends, nothing more. Edward, stop worrying, it doesn't smell so nice either. Bella is going to be just fine, she can manage on her own. Plus if Bella doesn't defend herself, which I highly doubt will happen we won't go on with the attack. We will just stop and go at it again."

Eward being the most amazing man ever pushed aside his worry for mine and tried to reassure me.

" Don't worry Bella just let your instincts take over. Like when we were hunting."

" Speaking of hunting why didn't you hunt last night so we could have trained this morning." Haley questioned

" Our Bella and Edward were getting down and dirty, or as Edward would say ' deflowering each other'."

" EDDIE BOY GOT SOME LAST NIGHT?!" Emmet boomed and catcalled.

" AND IT WAS THEIR FIRST TIME" Andy added

I glared at Delilia but she was too amused to care. If I was human I would have been as red as a cherry right now. After Emmet and Andy finished teasing Edward and I about our sex life they each got a slap from their respective mates and glares from Edward and I.

I shook it off and stepped onto the platform. Aubree stepped onto the platform along with me. I let my instincts take over and got into battle stance, so did Aubree. She made the first moved and lunged for my throat. I easily dodged it and lunged for hers. This went on for about a minute until I ended up with my teeth at her throat. She relaxed and so did I, this meant the battle was over and I had won. I turned around to see my small audience staring at me, their eyes wide.

" wow, Bella that was awesome." Emmet said.

" Yeah, Bella, nobody ever wins their first battle. Ethan was right, as usual." Aubree commented.

" Now onto the next battle, that battle you had was a typical physical battle. Now you are going to try out using your powers. Just hold out your right palm and think lightning. It should be pretty easy. We are going to start with basic lightning bolts, we will elaborate on your powers as time goes by."

I nodded and stepped onto the platform again. Delilia came to face me. She made the first move. She sent a stream of water out of her hand. It hit me full force in the face and knocked me back. I recovered from it and stepped foreword. Oh no she didn't. I put my hand out and thought lightning. A lightning bolt came out of my hand and hit Delilia smack dab on the forehead. She looked frazzled for a couple of seconds but recovered from the shock and lunged for my throat.

It went on like this for a couple minutes until I ended up at her throat.

" That was for making comments about my sex life." I whispered in a menacing but playful voice.

" I guess I deserved that." she said with a chuckle and walked off the platform.

Meagan stepped onto the platform next. I knew she would be harder to beat than the others. Callista had said that Meagan was the second strongest after me. She explained to me that I was to use my firepower now. I was confused as to why I could generate fire but Meagan explained that since lightning had firepower so did I.

The fight lasted for about five minutes. I was lucky I had this newfound grace, without it I would have walked out of that battle with several broken bones. I would have tripped over all the tree roots and cracks in the earth Meagan could easily generate. The fight was close and intense but in the end I found my opponent at my mercy yet again.

" Wow." was all Meagan could manage to mutter.

" wow's right. It took me three years to beat Megs." Delilia.

Haley stepped up onto the platform and Meagan explained that I could generate lightning clouds too. This was going to be interesting, both me and Haley could make lightning clouds, and Haley could make any other type of clouds. I was the one to make the first move. The fight lasted about as long as the last one. But the outcome was the same. My teeth again ended up at Haley neck.

" That was awesome, Bella," Rosalie said.

" Well we best be on our way." Ash commented.

" Nonsense, you should stay and we could talk and get to know each other." Esme argued

" We would love to." Megs agreed

We all went inside and got settled on the couches. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation though. I needed to get out, to have some thinking time.

" Edward, I'm going to go for a run. I need to get out."

" Okay, do you want me to come with you."

" No, dear, I need some thinking time."

" That's perfectly understandable, love. Just be careful please."

" I will. Love you." I bent down, gave him a quick peck on the lips and bolted out the door.

Running felt so free and liberating. I loved it, I could go on for hours. I ran farther away from the Cullen house making sure to steer clear of my old house. I didn't need all those old emotions coming back. After running for a while I crossed the scent of a wolf. I stopped when I saw a _huge _russet wolf in the clearing. Wolves weren't supposed to be this big.

It growled at me and I got into a protective stance and hissed. The wolf walked behind a tree and a familiar looking boy came out, well not really a boy, an extremely tall muscley boy. I suddenly recognized him.

" Jake?!'' I gasped

" Bella! What happened to you."

" I got struck by lightning and I was going to die so I asked them to change me and they did. But that's beside the point. Why are you a _wolf?_" I questioned.

" I'm a werewolf Bells, it runs in my blood. Remember at First Beach when I told you the 'myths'. We both know the ones about the vampires were true. The ones about the wolves were too."

" Wait Bella, you smell different than other vampires. Why is that?"

" That's because I am different than other vampire." I showed Jake my eyes, hand, and hair. Then I explained to him the whole story of the Elementals and that I was their leader. I even shot a little lightning bolt at the ground to demonstrate my powers.

" wow, Bells thats really cool."

" yeah, its is. Hey Jkae you want to come back to the house. You know to catch up?''

'' My patrol duty just ended but I don't know. Me in a house of vampires_ not_ a good idea."

" Come on Jake, for me?"

" Okay, fine Bells, but I'm only doing this for you."

" Thank you so much, Jake. Now follow me." He nodded and went back behind the tree to phase.

As soon as he came out I broke into a sprint. I had to tone down the speed a little cause he was not as fast as Edward. We soon arrived at the house. Jake phased back into human form. I opened the door gently to be bombarded with questions while Jake stood behind me waiting for the o.k. to come in.

" Bella, why did you bring a werewolf with you?" Edward questioned.

" I ran into a old friend in the woods and I wanted to catch up. Where was I supposed to take him, Charlie's house?"

" O.k. fine, you guys can sit on the couch and talk for a while."

" Thank you, I love you."

I nodded at Jake to come in. Jake walked in meekly and I introduced him to everybody.

" This is Jacob Black, Jake you already know, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, Alice, and Jasper and these are the Elementals and their husbands, Aubree and Brandon, Haley and Andy, Meagan and Ash, and Delilia, Zane, and their half vampire daughter, Fiona."

Jake was turning to look at everybody as I introduced them. The second he looked at Fiona his eyes got this look of extreme adoration on them as if he and Fiona were the only people in the room.

" Oh My God" Delilia muttered. Everyone went wide eyed but me. What was going on. I decided to connect to the person closest to me which just happened to be Aubree.

_Aubree, Whats going on?_

_Jake imprinted on Fiona_

_Whats imprinting?_

_It's this thing that werewolf go through that when they find their soul mate they fall in love the second they see her and they love her with all their hearts, mids and souls. Their love is so strong that every werewolf who's imprint dies, dies of heartbreak soon after. Fiona is now Jakes whole world. And Fiona will probably end up loving Jake too. It's where the term love at first sight came from._

_Do you think Delilia will be mad?_

_No, she's been wanting for Fiona to find someone of her own for so long that she really won't care if hes a werewolf or not._

_Oh I'm so happy for them. _

I cut off my connection with Aubree and went over to Fiona and Jake.

" Why don't you guys sit together, get to know each other. Tell yourselves about each other" I told Fiona and Jake. Now the love wasn't just in Jake's eyes it was in Fiona's too.

" We will" they both answered in a dazing lovesick voice.

Forgive me for thinking the most cheesy of phrases possible in this romantic moment. But they had been bitten by the love bug and they had been bitten _hard._

_

* * *

_

**OMG! OMG! Jake imprinted on Fiona! Jake and Fiona sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Question of the day?**

**who saw this coming?**

**I know I did cause I'm the author but who else?**

**Now be truthful, if you didn't see it coming you didn't**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bella R.**


	9. Authors Note :

**Hey Guys sorry it's just an Authors Note.**

**I know I have been updating every day since I started writing but I have a three day volleyball tournament starting tomorrow. **

**And school is starting up again after the long break I had because of the snow.**

**So sadly daily updates are probably coming to an end. : (**

**I still will try to update at least once every week for the best readers ever.**

**Love you all.**

**Peace,love,twilight**

**- Bells**


	10. Powerful

**Hey guys did you like the last chapter?**

** Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**Happy Valentines day! If you don't have a valentine I will be your valentine. I love you all!**

**Jacob: soooo.. heard my girlfriend got pissed at you for called her fifi.**

**Me: yeah. she can be crazy sometimes.**

**Jacob: GROWL....**

**Me: sorry Mr. russet werewolf Jacob sir.**

**Jake: Thats Mr. awesome russet werewolf Jacob sir, to you.**

**Me: wait I just remembered that you can't hurt me cause I'm on a computer and your a fictional character.**

**Jake: Well you don't own twilight so ha!**

**Me: I'll give you that one.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I trained, Jacob hung around Fiona 24-7, Edward and I were attached by the hip. This was the way our days went for about two months.

One day we were sitting in the living room, Fiona was lying in Jake's arms, I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder and Alice was lying down, her feet in Jasper's lap.

Alice suddenly got a glazed look on her face, I knew she had a vision. Apparently it was a bad one because Edward growled.

After Alice returned from wonderland she gasped. Everyone was downstairs at the sound of Alice's gasp.

" Whats wrong Alice?" Carlisle questioned.

" the... vol... Volturi" was all she could mange to say.

" Oh Aro again. We have to deal with him every decade or so. He wants us so bad. Especially since you have changed, Bella. Now he can have all five of us and he just can't pass up the chance." Meagan said with a sigh.

" But why me?" I asked " Why am I the one he wants so bad."

" Bella we have gone over this a thousand times, you are the strongest of us. From the first day you started training you beat all of us. You are very good. Also having an elemental ability is not an uncommon thing, but lightning, no one but Callista had it and she was the most powerful. You now have her strongest power." Delilia explained.

" Also you are said to have great powers." Aubree added.

" Yes, with the Volturi coming we need to figure them out. It is important that you are able to fight to the best of your ability." Carlisle said. " And I know just the place to go to find out your powers."

" Oh no." Edward said with a grumble.

" Edward suck it up and be a man. Do it for Bella." Rosalie said. We had become surprisingly good friends in the past month. I was glad we weren't fighting anymore.

" Do what for me?" I questioned.

" Go to the Denali Coven. Eleazar the leader, has the ability to detect powers. One of the coven members has had a little... crush... on Edward. It is not very fun for him to visit, when she is hanging all over him." Esme said.

A wave of jealousy hit me. Another vampire hanging over MY Edward. Not. Going. To. Happen.

" don't worry Edward. As long as I am there... _Tanya... _is getting _no_ where near you."

Edward laughed, " your cute when your jealous." he whispered in my ear to quiet for anyone but me and him to hear. I leaned in and kissed him. We kissed for a long time till Emmet cleared his throat loudly.

" Guys get a room."

" Anyway." Carlisle said. " We should get going. Does anyone need to grab anything before we leave?" I looked around and no one spoke up.

" I think everybody's good." I said for the group.

" O.k. follow me. You fast ones back there try not to outrun us, I know i'm not as fast as you but I am the leader."

We got into position Carlisle first, Ash at his right flank and Esme at his left. After running at an annoyingly slow pace, well slow for me, we stopped at a big brick mansion that was probably the Denali's.

Carlisle walked up to the door and knocked.

" Carlisle!" a strawberry blonde greeted. " Where is that Eddie of yours? I smell him."

" Hello Tanya, Edward is right here." Ahh. So this was the b***h trying to steal my boyfriend.

" Hi Eddie! You look great and who is this?"

" This is my mate, Bella. And Tanya as much as we would love to stay and chat, we have come here to see Eleazar."

Tanya's face fell as soon as she heard 'mate' but she quickly regained her confidence and continued to try to win Edward over. Not on my watch.

She "dropped" her phone and bent down to pick it up. She bent down slowly to pick it up, her chest easy to see. I picked it up in a flash before she could even reach it.

" Here you go. Anyway, can we please talk to Eleazar." I asked impatiently. Luckily Eleazar heard his name this time and was downstairs in a flash. As soon as he was near enough to me his eyes widened.

" Young one. Your powers are great and multiple. You will be quite hard to beat in a battle."

" My dear friend, that is why we are here to figure out the rest of Bella's powers. The Volturi wants her and it will be important to know her powers in a battle."

" Ah yes Carlisle, it will. May I ask why the Volturi is coming after Bella?"

" Bella is the last elemental." Eleazar's eyes widened... again. He turned to me.

" It is a great honor to meet you, Bella."

" The honor is all mine. I have heard great things about you, Eleazar." I answered.

"Why thank you Bella. Anyway we need to get onto figuring out your powers." Eleazar led me over to a couch and insisted I sit, even though I didn't need to. He sat down across from me and got a very determined look on his face. His eyes were scrunched up and his face looked as if he was doing some serious thinking.

" Wow Bella you truly are gifted. You have a mental shield, that is why Edward can not read your mind. You have the power over lightning. You can shape-shift. You have telepathy and you can transport things or people from one place to another."

" Wow."

**E POV**

My Bella. She was so talented, this helped my constant worrying about her a little bit, but I still worried about her.

I could tell she was overwhelmed. I would help her just like I had helped her adjust to being an elemental. I loved her so much. I was contemplating asking her to marry me, I would be ecstatic if we did though.

Eleazar and Carlisle took her out and tested her powers. We learned all about her powers and how they worked even though it was pretty simple like mine and Jaspers and unlike Alice's. We all came out for moral support. Kate, Irina, Carmen and Tanya came out too, to watch Bella test out her powers.

After we came back in Bella went for a walk again, she really did love her walks.

I walked up to the room the Denali's had made for me for whenever I came over. The room had tons of c.d.'s, most of which I had the copy at home, and a shiny grand piano. I sat down at the piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. Tanya walked in and was blocking my thoughts.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go woo-woo. Thats the way they all come through like woo-woo woo-woo. Low cut see through shirts that make you woo-woo. thats the way she come through like woo-woo. - _Tanya

She sang that godforsaken song the whole time as she walked across the room. She stopped and sat down on the piano bench beside me.

" Hey Eddie. Your mate seems nice. She is really powerful."

" She is, and I love her. What are you hiding from me?"

" What do you mean?" she asked with a seemingly innocent face.

" You singing that damn song in your mind."

" You mean Starstrukk. Edward I have it stuck in my head. I actually like that song, why are you dissing it Eddie?" She said with a pout that was supposed to be seductive. No way I would ever be with Tanya.

" I'm not stupid Tanya, I know you are hiding something from me." I smelt Bella, Haley, Alice, Rose, Meagan, Aubree, and Delilia coming up the stairs... fast. Tanya smelt them too, in a split second she was all over me.

" this is what I'm hiding." she whispered in my ear as Bella burst through the door.

" Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen." Bella boomed just as loud as Emmet or Andy.

**Tanya POV**

My plan worked perfectly. That ugly little freak found me on my Eddie and freaked out. The other freaks, Rose, and Alice were at her sides. Suddenly the one the could sense emotions spoke up. Damn her.

" Bella, no, don't be mad at Edward I can smell his love for you, his hate for Tanya, and his innocence. And as for Tanya I didn't know sluttiness had a smell." The main Freak turned toward me with a look of hate written across her face.

" You slut, get off of _my _mate." she growled at me. Uh oh, she may be a freak but she was powerful. She stalked up to me, her band of freaks, Alice and Rose following and got up in my face.

" Stay away from Edward. If I _ever _find you in this position again I will _personally rip you apart. You are very lucky that I am nice and will spare you the first time but remember, you have been warned. _ And don't even think that you could take me in a fight because I can kill you with my MIND."she whispered in a low menacing voice.

I was scared, I had forgotten that one of them could sense emotions and was going to figure out Edward was innocent. It was not a good idea to be on Bella's bad side.

She grabbed Edward's hand, gave me a look, flipped her hair, and walked out of the room her hips swaying. Her posse followed and gave me looks before they walked out the door. Oh No!

* * *

**Tanya just got buuurned. **

**I know Jacob doesn't change into a wolf till New moon but use your imaginations here**

**Anyway no offense to anyone who likes starstrukk or 3OH!3 I love them but Edward doesn't agree**

**Love you all!**

**Question of the day?**

**What would you say is an 'embarrassing' song you have on your playlist.**

**Mine is ' Christmas Cash' by Fred Figglehorn.**

**Again No offense to anyone who likes this song I do too, its just not a song I would want to get caught listening to.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bella **


	11. Payback

**I love you guys! I got some great reviews, thank you soooo much!**

**According to a lot of people that was their favorite chapter.**

**I didn't really intend for it to be a eventful chapter but it turned out being on.**

**I'm going to do some Alice POV this chapter. You guys have been asking for it.**

**So here it is.**

**Disclamier:**

**Diane Simmons: In latest news upcoming author, Bella Randolf, otherwise know as bellaheartstwilight, has let out her ninth chapter.**

**Tom Tucker: It is a good story but sadly It does not belong to her it belongs to S.M. Come up with some of your own material Bella!**

**Bella's Non-existent super hot imaginary vampire boyfriend: You do not talk to me girlfriend like that. * punches Tom in the face***

**Bella: I don't own twilight but at least I have you, imaginary boyfriend.**

**Tom Tucker: He's not real.**

**Bella: Go away Tom, no one likes you!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had showed Tanya who's boss. She was pretty damn lucky, she had her coven in the house. If not she would probably be a pile of ashes right. I tried to stay angry but as usual my Edward calmed me down.

" Bella don't worry Tanya and I will never be together. I love you and you ONLY." Edward told me.

" Love you too, honey. But it was just so hard to walk into that room and find her all over you. At least I scared some sense into her."

" And even if she does try anything _I_ will rip her apart next time."

" That's my Edward."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and we shared an Alice and Jasper moment. They had these moments when they looked each other in the eyes and and shared a look. They didn't need to kiss or tell each other that they loved them, that look said it all. I had never understood how they could do this and get so much meaning from a look. Now I understood.

After about five minuets of telling each other we love each other with our eyes we pulled into a kiss. It started out soft and sweet but soon it turned into heated and passionate. I wanted to jump him right there, right then. I madfe sure to make just enough noise so that everyone in the house could hear and tell what we were doing.

I knew Emmet and Andy would us grief about it for the next two weeks but I didn't care. Three words for Tanya. Payback's. A. Bitch. If she didn't want to hear this she shouldn't have tried to seduce MY mate. We went on like that the whole night. Edward went along with the whole make-Tanya-know-exactly-what-we-are-doing plan. Even though we getting back at Tanya it didn't make it any less great or intimate.

The sun came up and brightened the winter sky. Most days I enjoyed the sunrise but sunsets that interrupted Edward an and I while we were making love thoroughly annoyed me.

"Damn sun." I whispered under my breath even though I knew Edward could hear every word I said.

" And you kiss me with that mouth!" He joked.

" O.k. I will keep on swearing and stop kissing you." I joked back. He took it seriously.

" No please Bella. Kiss me, I'm so sorry. You can swear like a sailor if you want to." He pleaded. I almost had to bite myself to keep from laughing. I put on a solemn face and went along with it just for the sake of messing with Edward's head.

" Get on your knees and beg." I said in a no nonsense tone.

He got onto his knees. I had to admit I like this pose, it reminded me of a proposal. He was about to open his mouth and continue to beg me to kiss him. He could be so dense sometimes, he knew I couldn't go a day without kissing him. It was hard to believe that he hadn't figured out I was joking by now. He was about to continue begging but when his perfect lips parted I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out into peals of laughter. Edward finally realized the whole thing was a joke.

" Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you play such a cruel joke on me?! Don't worry though, you will be punished. He grabbed my sides and started tickling me to death. I didn't know vampires could be tickled but there was no doubting it now. The merciless tickling from Edward and the funniness of the joke I had played on Edward combined made my sides hurt with laughter.

After Edward finally decided to stop tickling me and I stopped laughing, I told him what I had been thinking during that prank.

" Silly Edward, we both know I wouldn't have been able to go even a day without doing this." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him slowly and passionately.

We were so into that kiss that we didn't hear someone open the door. We finally realized they were there when they cleared their throat loudly. We turned around to find a smiling Alice in the doorway.

" Sorry to interrupt your... erm... moment. but Carlisle says we need to get going. You guys have a good night? I'm pretty sure you did since the _entire_ house could hear you loud and clear. Even Fiona and her sense are less sharp then ours."

I laughed at Alice's blunt statement.

" We know. We were trying to let Tanya hear. Just to make sure she knows that _nothing _can split Edward and I up."

" I'm pretty sure she got the message. She got it so much though that she left to hunt halfway through the night. In her own words ' I can't take this anymore! Eddie's supposed to be with ME, not that psycho freak!' which earned her growls from pretty much everyone in the room and then she left to hunt."

" Its a good thing she learned her lesson." Edward commented.

" But you do know Emmet and Andy are going to give you grief about this for a _long _time." Alice said.

" Yeah, we know." We replied simultaneously.

We laughed and pulled up into a kiss. We heard Alice clear her throat... again.

" I understand you guys are in love and all but we really need to get going."

" O.k. lets go. You wanna race?" I asked.

I intended on cheating now that I could teleport myself. I got tired of not being able to win a race with Edward.

" Is that a challenge?" Edward said

" You bet, what is going to be my prize?" I asked.

" If you win, you can get yourself a motorcycle. What's my prize?" Edward asked with a cocky grin on his face.

" If you win you get to buy me any kind of car you want." Edward had been begging to buy me a car and I curtly refused every time he asked. I had told him that I wanted a motorcycle and that if he had to buy something I would only accept a motorcycle. He had said that he wouldn't let me within a fifty mile radius of that sort of deathtrap. Even though sometimes I sneaked joyrides on Fiona's and Jake's motorcycles. Once overprotective always overprotective.

" It's so on." he said

" Ready! Set! Go!!" Alice announced.

As I was teleporting my self I felt an iron grip come down on my arm. I appeared in the living room with a grinning Edward holding onto my arm. Damn it! I forgot if someone was touching me that they would teleport with me.

" Thought you could cheat, huh? Well you forgot that Alice can see into the future and I can read her mind plus I just know you too well."

" Well who wins?" I asked

" I guess we both do. That means I buying you a car _and_ a motorcycle."

I groaned, " Thats just what I need. The Cullens spending money on two vehicles for me."

" Bella you are a Cullen. You may have the last name Swan, but Rosalie and Jasper have the last name Hale and they are 100 % of this family. So are you. And who knows you may have to change your name to Cullen in the near future."

Wait what did he mean by that? I had no idea but he obviously had one of his crazy Edward schemes cooking up there in that head of his.

" Now lets get going we need to be getting you to the car dealership. We need to buy you a car and a motorcycle." Edward said with a victory grin on his face.

Suddenly we heard a loud squeal obviously coming from Alice. What was going on in crazy mind now?

" Alice you tell her and I will hurt your shoes." Edward said calmly and curtly.

" You wouldn't!" she said in a horrified tone of voice.

" I would, so not a peep." He told her.

Tell who? What did Alice see? Was this all part of Edward scheme? I think it was. They were my family and I loved them but honestly they could be so crazy sometimes.

**Alice's POV**

I was eagerly listening on Edward and Bella's bickering. Oh, they were so cute! Suddenly Edward said something about Bella having to change her name to Cullen when a vision hit me.

**Bella in beautiful white wedding dress saying I do. Edward in an elegant black tux saying I do. Them putting rings on each other's fingers. Edward kissing Bella in front of a small audience. Them cutting blood cake and stuffing it in each other's faces. **

Oh. My. God!!!!!!!!!!! They are getting married!

I couldn't help letting out a loud squeal. Edward heard my squeal and had obviously read my mind.

" If you tell her I will hurt your shoes." He told me.

He could not and would not hurt my shoes. I saw it in the future. Thank God I wouldn't want my poor babies to get hurt. I loved them almost as much as I loved my Jazzy. But even the thought scared me to death.

" You wouldn't!" I said

" I would, so not a peep!"

He had said not to tell me. But he hadn't said anything about planning. That dress in my vision. I knew it was a custom. It would take at least a month to get that kind of dress. I pulled out my phone and phoned Paolo.

" Paolo I need a custom dress. I've got a wedding to plan."

" O.k. honey tell me how you want me to make it."

I rattled off the description of the dress I had seen in my vision.

" O.k. I got it. That is going to be one bea- uuuu- ti- ful dress. May I ask who's getting married?"

" My brother and my best friend!" I squealed.

" Tell them I say Congrats! If I know you this is going to be one heck of a wedding!"

" It better be." I said " Well Paolo I have to go I have got some planning to do. Bye!"

" Bye honey. Good Luck!"

I turned off the phone and called Kat. She was the only vampire I knew who baked cakes. I had tasted her blood cake, it was delicious! I told Kate what kind of cake I needed and continued calling people. I felt myself being teleported home, but I didn't pay attention I needed to plan! PLAN, PLAN PLAN!

* * *

**How'ed you guys like it? **

**Now all I need is to figure out how Edward's gonna pop the question.**

**But don't worry I haven't forgot about the Volturi. They are still there.**

**There even might be another evil force waiting in the wings... ; )**

**Who knows? I intend for this to be an unpredictable story.**

**Question of the day?**

**What has been your favorite chapter?  
**

**Mine was the one where Bella figured out she was an elemental.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**- Bella **


	12. Cordially Invited

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

** First I was grounded then I had to go to the electives fair to pick out my electives for seventh grade. I'm going to middle school * squeal!*! Then I had the talent show, so pretty big week.**

**But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you... **_completely_...** no jkjk I love you guys I would never forget about you!**

**I can't help but think I'm going to fast. Do you think I am?  
**

**O.K. well sorry for the insanely long authors note. **

**Now all we have to do is the disclaimer and we get submerged into Edward and Bella land.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight.**

**: (**

*** sniffle sniffle***

*** bursts into uncontrollable sobs***

**

* * *

  
**

**B's POV**

I concentrated extremely hard on teleporting all those people. Even though I could easily transport 9 or 10 people 18 people was a different.

I could feel it working we were all being transported to Forks. When we poofed into the giant living room where I had spent some of my days the last few months I could feel my energy draining out of my body. I became very faint and very dizzy.

Was that even possible for vampires? I guess it was if they tested their limits.

" My head.... i..it h..hu. hurts.. so... m.. m... much." I mumbled with my last bit of strength in a barely audible whisper.

I felt a strong gush of air and I realized Delilia and Edward were at my side.

" Honey, Bella, speak to me! please!" Edward pleaded

I felt another gush of air and Carlisle was at my side too. I had managed to stay on my own two feet this whole time but if I knew Edward his arms were ready to catch me. It's a good thing they were because I don't know if I could last much longer.

" It took all her energy to teleport us all here. Now she is very faint, it will wear off in a few hours, nothing to worry about." Carlisle soothing voice.

A few seconds after he said that I started to lose my balance and fall to the ground, but before I could hit it a pair of strong arms caught me and cradled me bridal style. By the wonderful scent I knew it was Edward. the last thing I remember before slipping into darkness was his amazing scent.

* * *

" Carlisle this is not supposed to happen. She's not a human anymore." It was all coming back to me. I could hear voices but I couldn't open my eyes.

" Relax, Edward, I have told you a million times. she is going to be fine."

" Alice when is she waking up?" Edward's beautiful voice said.

" In a minute, Right now she can probably hear our voices."

" Bella. Bella! Can you hear me. Oh Bella I am so sorry I should have never let you transport all those people. I love you so much Bella don't ever do that to me again."

As soon as he said that a small smile played on my lips and about half a minute later I opened my eyes.

Edward's perfect face was the first thing I saw.

" I'm so sor-"

" Ah. I don't want to hear it Edward honestly I_'_m _fine_._" _

I let down my shield to show him I was fine. He also may have come across the time where I fantasized about us doing role-playing.

Edward let out a loud laugh.

" Oh! this is classic. I have to tell Emmet and Andy!"

" Tell us what." Emmet and Andy said at the same time as they appeared in the doorway.

" Darn your stupid vampire hearing." I mumbled under my breath even though I knew they could hear me. They both laughed at my pain. "As for you Eddie- Boy," I said using the nickname he hated so much, "If you say anything I will punish you. Hard."

" Well I have to pay you back for scaring me like that so here it is. Guys." he said turning to Emmet and Andy. " Bella has... fantasies... role-playing fantasies." Edward said with a smug smile on his face.

As soon as Edward said this. They both burst into uncontrollable laughter. They weren't going to stop anytime soon, so I will just have to make my dramatic entrance now.

" You are going to pay deeply for this, Cullen! No physical contact with me for two days." I said and waltzed out the door hips swaying. Boy if he knew what was in store for him.

I sprinted to Alice's room and walked in the door. Alice being herself was standing in the room with Aubree, a giant makeup bag, and lots of cloths and shoes.

* * *

I spent three long hours as Alice's and Aubree's Barbie doll. The result was _so _worth it. I was wearing a tight black and silver sequined tank top that showed off the lacy black bra Alice had made me wear just enough so that it was not slutty but still hot. They had forced me into a pair of gray denim short shorts and silver and black stilettos.

It was a good thing I had this newfound grace or else I would have died on these. They had brush my eyelids with a silver shiny eyeshadow and added charcoal black eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. They had also put on a thin layer of shiny gloss. My hair fell in soft ringlets down my back.

I wore an over sized black heart pendant around my neck and a couple of silver bracelets with peace signs and hearts on them. To top off the look I had painted my nails pitch black. This will teach Edward.

I slowly walked down the stairs and felt everybody in the room focus on me. I looked up to see every male in the room had their eyes bugged out, even Carlisle and Ash. The females, noticing this, each gave their respective mate a slap on the back of the head.

Everybody but Edward stopped staring. He approached me obviously ready to do some making out. But before he could pull me into his arms I stopped him.

" No physical contact remember. I told you I was going to get you back."

" But Bella. Your so damn hot." Oh my God. He was turning into Emmet.

" Payback's a bitch, Cullen. Man Up. Surely you can last forty- eight hours." I whispered seductively.

I could tell he was about to go on with his argument when we all picked up the smell of a unfamiliar vampire. We all tensed and got into battle stance just like that fateful day three months ago when we smelled the elementals. This visitor took longer to get here though. They too knocked on the door. Carlisle was about to get the door but I stopped him.

" No Carlisle, I'll get it, I can smell that it is a Volturi, they are here because of me." Carlisle solemnly nodded. Edward was about to let of a cry of protest when I silenced him with a kiss. Even though I was paying back Edward this might be the last time we would ever get the chance to kiss. Edward did let me go though.

As soon as I opened the door I heard a couple of snarls. Edward was at my side in a second.

" Felix" he spit at the vampire that was at our front door. " To what do we owe this visit."

" Edward. So nice to see you. And who are you?" Felix said turning to me. " You are so provoking. I just want to ravish you right here, right now."

" I am Bella Cullen, the newest Elemental. The leader, the diamond, the lightning, the chosen one. Meaning I could easily kill you in five seconds. I have a mate, one of the most powerful male vampires. In fact you are standing in front of him. Back. Off." I said in a low menacing voice and added a hiss in at the end.

" Oh! Sorry Edward. Didn't mean to hit on your girl."

" You better not do it again or else." Edward said in the same voice I had used earlier " Anyway you never answered my question. What. Do. You. Want."

" I mean no harm. I just came to give you this." He handed me an elegant envelope with a wink. which earned him a hiss from Edward.

" What part of stay away from _my_ mate do you not understand."

" Like I said I mean no harm. I best be on my way though. I need to deliver this to the Denali's." He said holding up another envelope.

" Goodbye, Felix." Carlisle, always the polite one, said.

With that Felix was gone. We waited for a few minutes till he was out of hearing range.

Edward opened the envelope. We all crowded over his shoulder to see what was inside. In elegant scrawl this is what it said:

_Dear Cullens and Elementals, _

_The Volturi has decided to host a centennial Vampire ball where all the Vampires meet for one night and have a ball. _

_You are cordially invited to the Vampire Ball in Volterra, Italy on January 7._

_We do hope you can come._

_We look forward to meeting the newest addition to your coven._

_I have heard she is quite remarkable. _

_Sincerly,_

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius. _

"Why in the world would Aro be doing something like this?" Esme asked with a groan " Why is his mission in life to split apart our family?"

" Don't worry sweetheart he will not succeed. Aro is one of my oldest friends but he can be... different... sometimes." Carlisle said.

I thought about why Aro would want to do this. Then it finally clicked.

" Of Course!" I exclaimed. " It's me!"

" What's you, Darling?" Edward asked.

" The reason why Aro wants to have this ball is me. He wants to about my abilities, my powers. He wants to see if I will go willingly into the Volturi. This is just another one of his elaborate plans to get a hold of the Elementals." I reflected.

" I wouldn't put it behind him. Aro always does crazy things to get what he wants." Carlisle commented.

" Well I guess we will just have to go to this ball thing." I said, " If he wants to get to know me he sure can." I said with a devious smile on my face.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Review and tell me!**

**We are now officially at chapter Ten.**

**We have made it to the double digets and don't say that this is chapter 12 because it's not. **

**It's chapter 12 counting the two A.N.**

**Question Of the Day:**

**What do you think about the new Twilight graphic novel coming out March 16?**

**I can't wait for it! I already have a copy pre-ordered at the bookstore and all I have to do is pick it up on Tues. the 16th**

**I like the way the characters are drawn. Most all Edward and Bella pictures are of Rob and Kristen.**

**Personally I don't think the actors in the movie fit the description SM puts on your head.**

**I think the graphic novels capture this a thousand times better.**

**What do you think?**

**Peace, Love, Twilight!**

**- Bellsy over and out**


	13. Sealing the Deal

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

**School has been really crazy! I had my writing SOL this week and I was studying nonstop.**

**Also for those of you who plan on marrying Taylor Lautner or Boo Boo Stewart. Sorry they are already taken.**

**twilight mittens (the newest member of my favorite reader list because of her long REVIEWS -hint hint- and because she is just plain awesome) and I are already engaged to them.**

**Sorry girls. I have Boo Boo and Twilight mittens has Tay- Tay. The weddings are already planned. we just need to tell the grooms.**

**You guys will just have to find HAWT teen werewolves elsewhere. ( so hot!)**

**I am Team Edward until Taylor takes off his shirt.**

**sorry Twi Mitttens don't mean to lust after your hubby-to-be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... yet. MwahahaHAHAHAHA. ; )**

**

* * *

**

**Bite me chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

Even though the vampire ball was just a trick to get me to join the Volturi it still sent Alice into crazy planning mode. She had my gown ordered five minutes after we got the invitation. I have to admit though, she didn't do a bad job of ordering a gown.

The bodice was violet with white designs accenting the deep violet. The bottom half is soft fairy like violet material that cascades down to my feet. Since I was a vampire and I could feel no cold the gown is strapless showing off my flawless pale shoulders.

Aubree had picked out a rose colored gown that hugs her curves up until mid thigh where the soft silk fabric falls down elegantly to her feet.

Haley had picked out a silvery grey gown that has a short beaded bodice that stops under her chest. The silver fabric then falls down to her feet in a more strait way than mine and Aubree's which are bunched up towards the feet.

Delia's gown is a turquoise watery blue gown. The bodice is ever so slightly beaded. Under the bodice the fabric is bunched up at her right side and goes across the bottom half of the gown like a waterfall.

Meagan's has a dark embroidered forest green bodice. The fabric gets lighter as the bodice ends and the dress has two green bows. One under the bust and one where the bodice ends at her hips.

All the elementals have gowns that match their eyes.

Alice's has a blood red bodice and the rest of the dress is white with small red embroidered flowers on the soft white fabric.

Rosalie's is a grayish-blue gown with silver accents. The tight bodice shows off her perfect curves and the facric is elegantly bunched up in certain places on her long legs.

Esme's was a gold gown with a tight silky bodice and champagne colored fabric falling down to her feet.

We had had a lot of controversy over weather or not Fiona was coming. She was only half vampire after all, also Jake said that he would NOT leave Fiona alone in a roomful of vampires. And we didn't know how well Jake being in a roomful of vampires would go over.

In the end we decided that Fiona and Jake would come. I'm sure Aro would be amused. It's the others I'm worried about.

Thankfully Alice had ordered Fiona a dress in case she decided to come. It was a beautiful red taffeta gown with white accents on the bodice and accents that started at the hem and went up to meet up with the bodice.

All the men were wearing suits with accents that matched their mates gowns. We had arrived in Italy two days ago and it was finally time.

After two long grueling hours of Alice playing Barbie with me I was finally "ready" in Alice's mind. I was fine with going in a simple black dress but in Alice-land that was a no-no. Alice insisted on elaborate gowns that cost more than my old house, hair done in perfect styles and makeup.

Alice had piled my almost waist-long hair in an elegant bun atop my head. She dusted silvery purple eyeshadow on my eyelids and applies liquid silver eyeliner. She had put a small amount of blush on my cheeks and a light pink gloss on my lips.

I stared into the long mirror and almost gasped. I was so breathtakingly beautiful, I mean, I don't want to toot my own horn, but it was the truth. I had never looked as beautiful as I have in my entire life since I was changed. And I have never looked this beautiful as a vampire. So that means that I was the most beautiful right now than I have looked in my entire life.

" Well, are we ready to give those boys a run for their money." Alice said with a clap of her hands.

All the girls had stolen the giant master bedroom to get ready in. Everyone got up and we got in a sort of line to get out of the room. Whenever a girl walked out of the room you could almost hear her mates eyes bug out. Alice insisted on making me last since I was " the most beautiful."

I had obliged to Alice's wishes. As I walked out of the room I saw all the couples with arms linked together. What I saw in the dead center would have surely made me blush if I was human. There stood Edward, His eyes bugged out and he let out a small gasp.

This made Emmet roar with laughter. I glared at him with my if-looks-can-kill glare which made him shut up, saving Rosalie the trouble of slapping him.

Edward hooked his arm in mine and whispered in my ear so low only I could hear.

" If my was able to beat, it would have stopped the second you walked into the room."

I smiled like an idiot when he said that. I was about to lean in to kiss him when I heard a loud scream. I had turned around to the sound of Alice's scream in a millisecond.

" Bella! Are you sane?! You are going to ruin your makeup you can't kiss him!" Alice said in a horrified.

" I should be asking if _you _are sane." I mumbled under my breath. " Sorry, Alice, it won't happen again." I said in a voice she could hear.

We all got in the cars and were at the looming stone castle in seconds. It smelled so strongly of Vampire. Every vampire in the world was at that ball. I knew this would really be hard on Jake. I couldn't imagine walking into a room filled with all the werewolves on earth.

We were the last ones there because of Alice taking twenty million hours to get ready. We all got in a line, but this time we were in pairs. Alice again insisted on putting me at the back. Each couple filed in through the huge stone doors.

It came to be Edward and I's turn. He gave my hand a squeeze and we walked into the elegantly decorated ballroom to the beat of my lullaby. Every single eye turned to me as Edward and I stepped in the room. Vampires young and old stared at me marveling at my beauty and grace.

Felix was standing by the doors reading out different vampire's names as they walked through the doors.

" Bella and Edward Cullen belonging to both the Elemental Coven and the Olympic Coven."

Soon after we had walked through the doors a man with pasty white skin and jet black hair.

" Edward! So this is the Bella I have heard all about. I did not know you two were mates." Then he muttered under his breath thinking no one could hear. " So much power. I _must _have them"

Edward growled at what- Aro, I think- was thinking.

" Dear Bella can I touch your hand."

Edward silently warned me about Aro's power. I don't think it will work on me though.

I nodded and held out my hand. Aro met my hand and gasped.

" I can't see a thing." he said.

" Mental shield" I explained.

" Extraordinary. What other powers do you have?"

I knew telling him was taking my advantage down in a fight but I found it only fair as I was able to kill someone with my mind.

" Well as you probably already know I have power over lightning. I have a mental shield as you have already seen. I can shape- shift into any form. I have telepathy and I can transport people or things." I said as I transported myself across the room and back.

" Amazing Bella. Simply Amazing. I would like to offer you and Edward a position on my fact Jasper, Alice, Haley, Meagan, and Aubree are all welcome to join. But I have already asked them all that question. I hope you and Edward's decision will be different than your coven members. "

Uh Oh. I knew that sometime this night Aro was going to ask this. The answer was going to be no of course but I knew Aro would not let me go without a fight. He would do anything to get his hands on me. He had thrown a ball just to ask me thats question, who knew what he was going to do to get me be a part of the Volturi.

Edward squeezed my hand. He knew it was going to be hard for me to say this. He knew I hated having to be the one to seal our horrible fate.

" I am so very sorry Aro but I am afraid I cannot take you up on that offer. I am content with my family right now."

" Are you sure Bella, Edward? You will regret it." He said.

We both knew that he was trying to make it sound like he was persuading me to join but it was really a threat. Well if he wants to mess with my family.

BRING. IT. ON.

* * *

**OOOOOO, Aro knows what he wants and plans on getting it.**

**And Bella will do anything to protect her family.**

**This is going to be one hell of a fight.**

**I still might have some surprises under my sleeve. * wink wink* ; )**

**Question of the day~**

**Do you like all human fanfics better or supernatural stories.**

**I'm more a hater of reality type of girl. Even though some of my fav fanfics are AH i just love the super natural.**

**well bye!**

**over and out**

**Peace, love, twilight**

**~ Belly R.**

**P.S. REVIEW**


	14. Pure Bliss

**Hey guys I'm sort of disappointed. I didn't get much feedback from the last chapter. : (**

**I know you guys are reading, I see my Traffic reports and and people that sign up for story alert.**

**Can you guys Review AND Read. You guys should really take an example from Alice ( twilight mittens) **

**right now she is easily beating all of you in the best reader category. I really disappointed in you guys I thought you would at least try to get the prize.**

**Do you know what the prize is, Taylor... sweaty.... with his shirt off. Now he's all Alice's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. sigh.**

**By the way I forgot to add last chapter, pictures of all the gowns are on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

**Bite Me- Chapter 12**

**Fiona POV**

As soon as we walked into the door many pairs of eyes landed onto us wondering what we were. Some that had been at the fight Aro had put up soon after I was born because I was a half-breed recognized me. Most of them though were wondering what I was, they did not thirst for my blood so I was not human and my heart was beating so I was not a vampire, they probably all were extremely curious.

As for Jake, they could tell he was human, but he did not appeal to them and smelled like wet dog to them. Personally I loved the way Jake smelled. They were probably wondered what we were and why in the world we were at the vampire ball.

Jake and I sat down at the Elemental/Olympic table where Ash, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Brandon were already sitting at. Esme saw Jake's tense face and my look of uneasiness for him and shot me a hang-in-there-dear look. Jasper must have felt mine and Jake's emotions because a wave of calm washed over me.

After I had gotten over my own problems I saw Aro, Edward, and Bella standing across the room talking. Bella was shaking her head lightly, Aro was arguing with her, Edward was squeezing Bella's hand and looking upset.

I knew what was happening, Aro was offering Edward and Bella positions on the Volturi guard. He had offered my mom and my aunts positions, along with Alice and Jasper. He had even asked me because of my firepower.

After Aro walked away dejected but surely scheming he quickly got his spirit back and a huge smile spread across his face. He had come up with a way to try to get at Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. Well this was going to be another one of those fights we occasionally fight to get Aro off our backs for a couple of decades.

Aro turned to the entire room and cleared his throat to get the attention of the vampires.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Today we have some very special guests with us. The Elemental and Olympic covens. They both are animal drinkers and they recently got a new member. Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Cullen's mate. She holds much power and is a great addition to the vampire community. Also I would like to introduce to you Fiona Jones, a half human half vampire and her mate Jacob Black, a shape-shifter. You all know the rest of the Olympic and Elemental covens."

All the vampires in the room landed their eyes on me and Jake. I wave to them and got up gracefully. Clare De Lune started playing and Jake and I stepped onto the dance floor. Jake had taken dance lessons for me and now could glide across the dance floor as gracefully as a vampire.

Jake and I waltzed across the dance floor and all their eyes fell on us. They now looked as us differently, as if we were outcasts and freaks. I ignored it, the key was to look amazing and graceful, prove them wrong, and not care if they thought we were weird. I had gotten the same looks my entire life, when vampires heard I was a half-breed I got that look. I knew exactly how to handle the look with style and grace.

I stepped off the dance floor to be greeted by Tanya. She was wearing a hot pink low cut tight satin dress that revealed almost her entire back.

" Hey half-breed. How's it going. Okay I have to ask. How can you kiss the dog? He smells SO bad!" she said.

Okay first she tries to break Edward and Bella up. That made me not like her. But INSULTING JAKE!! That was the straw that broke the camels back. She is going to pay for that comment. My temper matched my power. Tanya is going to figure out what happens when you get on my nerves.

" YOU SAID _WHAT _ABOUT JAKE?!"

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to me. My usually sapphire eyes were red and my long honey brown hair had turned into raging flames rising up above my head. My hair and eyes matched my blood red dress.

" FIRST YOU TRY TO BREAK UP EDWARD AND BELLA AND THEN YOU INSULT MY MATE. YOU. WILL PAY." I screamed at her.

I hurled balls of fire at her and she broke into a run. I started to run to when I felt something tug at my leg. Who dared interrupt me in the middle of a fight. I turned around thoroughly annoyed to see my Jake standing there.

" Fi, calm down, it's fine. Don't let Tanya bug you." Jake said in a soothing voice.

I sighed and my hair turned back to its normal honey color and my eyes turned back into their striking indigo color that used to be my dad's human eyes.

" I'm so sorry Jake, you know what it fells like to not be able to control your temper though. It's just first the looks we were getting and then her. It was so..." I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and burst into tears.

Jake scooped me into his arms rocking me back and forth. He stroked my hair and cradled me gently in his arms.

" shh. It's okay Fi, I know. Your fine. No one's mad at you, plus Tanya deserved it," he said with a laugh.

This put a smile on my face. I looked up into Jake's big brown eyes..

" You see there's the smile I love."

I climbed out of his arms, sat down on the bench and kissed him. His soft warm lips pushed up against mine. My lips parted giving his tongue permission to enter. Most people think French kisses are slobbery and disgusting and I used to too. But kissing Jake. It was perfect. Perfect. It wasn't wet or slobbery our tongues intertwined and it felt almost as if they were made for each other. I started unbuttoning his shirt but he pulled away from me and motioned to the lurking stone castle next to us.

" Do you really want our first time to be next to the Volturi Castle where inside there are a _lot_ of vampires including your parents, aunts, and uncles." he said in a voice low enough so only I could hear.

" Your right lets get back to the house." I pulled out a piece of paper wrote down a note saying me and Jake went home and sprinted inside the castle. I ignored the stares, handed the note to my mom and sprinted back out to Jake. We broke into a run toward the rented house. We were there in minutes.

As soon as we got into our bedroom I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the ground reveling my lacy bra and underwear. Thank you Alice for making me wear lingerie, I knew there was a method behind her madness. I could already see the lump forming in Jake's pants. He took off his blood red tie, jacket and dress shirt revealing his bare chest.

He then pulled off his pants leaving him only wearing his boxers. I mentally thanked my mom for making me go through high school over and over again because I knew why my inner thighs were wet.

" I like you much better this way." I whispered in a soft seductive voice.

" Me too." He responded.

I pushed my body against and we landed on the bed. Soon enough my bra and underwear were on the floor. Jake was planting butterfly kisses down my chest and stomach. His boxers were off in a matter of seconds. We were soon inside of each other.

This was pure bliss, many said your first tine was supposed to be painful, I had no idea what they were talking about this was heaven. Simply heaven...

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**I decided to go more in depth with Fiona and Jake's first time.**

**I hope I wasn't too graphic though.**

**What do you guys think.**

**Please Review, I don't care if you tell me you hate it or you tell me you love it.**

**Just please tell me your opinion!**

**It is truly the best gift a writer can get.**

**Question of The day:**

**How many times have you read each of the twilight books.**

**Twilight: 4, New Moon: 3, Eclipse: 3, Breaking Dawn: 4**

**yes yes I know, I read too much, I'm obsessed.**

**That's old news.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**~ Bella E. R.**

**Yes I'm aware my middle and last initials are the abbreviation for Emergency Room. Bella C's second home.**


	15. Taking Them Down With Me

**I decided to see who read the twilight series the most times. It was meagancullen1 by far.**

**She has read the TS 269 times!!!!! She is reading Eclipse right now. When she finishes Breaking Dawn she will have read the series _270_ times!**

**She is by far the winner. There were some other people out there who put up a good fight but Meagan won by far.**

**Also go forth and read Twilight Mittens story. Even though I am Team Edward, it is a super good story. READ IT AND REVIEW!!!... please. * does extremely cute puppy dog face***

**Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. That lucky duck named Stephenie does.**

**

* * *

**

**Bite Me- Chapter 13- Taking Them Down With Me**

**Bella POV**

After Fiona's little outburst the ball was uneventful. There was dancing and talking but nothing much more. When we got home we found Fiona and Jake asleep, we were a little suspicious about what they had done while we were at the ball or why they were in such skimpy pajamas but they were trustworthy kids.

While they slept we planned. All the Elementals and Cullens assembled. It was time to talk about the fight.

" Aro is planing something." Edward said, " When Bella said no he immediately started thinking up excuses to fight us."

" Are you we can't resolve this without a fight." Carlisle asked.

" You know Aro, Carlisle. He is like a little kid, when he sees something he just has to have it and he won't stop until he gets it." Edward said

" You are right. Well we should start preparing as soon as we can." Carlisle said.

" We can also teach you guys about fighting the Volturi, we have done it many times, and we know their ways." Zane interceded, " also I have fought other vampires most of my vampire life, Jasper too. We can teach you guys things about fighting more skilled vampires, like the Volturi."

I looked at him with a questioning look.

" I'll explain later." Zane told me.

I nodded and went back to listening. We talked until Fiona woke up at 7 and came downstairs. Jake wouldn't be waking up for a while since Fiona was half-vampire and she didn't need a lot of sleep.

" Morning, how was the rest of the ball?" she muttered sleepily

" Boring. It can't be interesting without a certain fire throwing hybrid." I teased

" Hey she was asking for it." Fiona said sticking out her tongue.

" I know, It was time that slut got taught a lesson." I was surprised to hear myself say.

I could tell everyone else wanted to scold me- except for Emmet and Andy- but they all burst into laughter.

After we were all done laughing I shrugged my shoulders in defense.

" Hey we all needed a good laugh." I said

" Bella's right, we did. Now we need to get packed. Staying in Volterra makes me uncomfortable." Aubree said

Fiona ate and then we all packed. Around 11:00 Jake came downstairs. Fiona ran up to him and whispered something in his ear so low only he could hear. She had obviously mastered the art of whispering living around vampires her whole life.

Whatever she said put a giant smile on Jake's face. I raised my eyebrows at them but decided to leave it alone. It was their life.

" Jake you better start packing. After breakfast, we are leaving." I told him

" Good I cant wait to get out of this creepy vamp town as soon as possible." I laughed at Jake and left the room to give Fiona and Jake some privacy.

* * *

I stepped off the plane I had been on for the past few hours. The smell of human blood didn't bother me even though I was technically a newborn. Only one more flight and we would be back in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

We had a lot waiting for us. I knew somehow, I had a gut feeling that the Volturi were not going to go down without a fight. The other elementals were telling me about other fights with the Volturi. Most of them had ended the same way. The Volturi retreating because they knew they were outnumbered. This time it was going to be different, I knew it. Even though now it was the two most powerful covens in the world banded together and possibly even some werewolves.

Most people would say I was crazy, the Volturi would be even more outnumbered than before but this time they were going in for the ultimate prize. Me.

" Please fasten your seat belts to prepare for landing." The flight attendants nasally snapped me out.

I realized I had been thinking for the past two hours. We were now landing at the Port Angeles airport. We all stepped of the plane, grabbed our baggage and got into the cars. With vampire driving it took us about half an hour to get back to the mansion.

After we all got settled in we sat down in the living room and put on the news. No one was really paying attention, I'm pretty sure they were all submerged in their own thoughts. Suddenly we heard a gasp and turned around to face Alice.

" I know when the Volturi is attacking." she said in a soft and terrified voice.

Aubree, Jasper, and I were at her side in a millisecond. Jasper took her in his arms and started stroking her hair.

" When are they coming, Alice?" I asked trying not to pressure her.

" March, 17."

" St. Patrick's day. The day that good ol' Patrick drove all the snakes out. Guess we'll have to do the same thing as him." Haley said almost as if she were asking for a challenge.

" We only have three weeks left until they come here." I said

" It's not that, that scares me so much." she said

" What do you mean?" I asked

" It's the Volturi's numbers. The whole guard is coming plus Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives." She said.

All the other vampires in the room got just as terrified as Alice. Jake and I just stared at her with confused looks on out faces. Edward must have noticed our puzzled expressions because he explained it to me and Jake.

" The whole Volturi almost never comes. Usually it's just part of the guard and Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They only all come for very big fights."

I suddenly realized why everyone was so scared.

" Well if they want a fight they are going to get one. Because I am _NOT_ going down without taking someone with me." I was surprised that came out of my mouth... again. It sounded like something Emmet or Andy would say.

Surely enough Emmet and Andy applauded at my little statement. Edward just laughed and kissed me which earned us a loud " PDA!" from Andy. Now that the mood was lifted we all went up to our separate rooms. This was all because of me. I hated that. My family members could get hurt because of me...maybe even... Edward. No! It hurt my heart just to think that. I needed to clear my head.

" Edward." I said

" Yes, love," Eward responded.

" I need to go for a run to clear my head." I said.

" Of Course. Be safe!" He said.

I laughed, assured him I would, and jumped out the widow.

I guess I had been so wrapped up in my thinking I didn't smell the vampire until his rock hard arms were wrapped around my waist. Whoever he was, he picked the wrong vamp to mess with.

* * *

**Ohhh. Cliffy! sorta...**

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Happy St Patty's Day! Did anyone else get the Twilight graphic novel. I did and it was Ah-maz-ing! It was exactly how I pictured the characters in my head while I was reading the books.**

**Edward is much hotter and Bella is much prettier than in the movies. As for Jacob he can't really get any hotter than he is in the movies.**

**Anyway check out my poll! Please vote.**

**Question of the day: ( in honor of St. Patty's day)**

**Are you Irish?**

**I'm not, I got some Italian, American, Greek, and German but no Irish.**

**Any way peace out my fellow Twihards.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**

**~ Bella.**


	16. One Thing We Will Never Agree On

**Hey guys. Whats up?**

**How many of you are getting the new moon dvd? How many of you got the twilight graphic novel?**

**It was really good!**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own twilight.**

**: (((((**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_I guess I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts_

_I didn't smell him until his rock hard arms were wrapped around me._

_Whoever he was he had picked the wrong vamp to mess with._

_

* * *

_

**Bite Me- Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

I easily flung the mystery vamp off of me. My new born strength combined with me being the strongest being on earth made it immensely easy to get him off. I turned around to see Felix standing there _trying _to look seductive.

Uh. He was pathetic he had really tried to kidnap me. Puh-lease, as if.

" What do you want Felix? I believe that pathetic attempt to kidnap me meant you want some with me. What is it?" I asked in annoyed tone.

" I just want you, sweet cheeks." If I were human I would be gagging.

" Piss off, Felix." I replied.

" Now don't be like that baby. I like an assertive woman but she can't be that bad." he said in his voice that annoyed me extremely.

" Than find another 'woman'. I'm with Edward. Why can't you get that in your head." I said.

" I want _you_ baby. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the ball. You looked so damn hot."

He ran up to me, wraped his arms around me, and tried to press his filthy lips against mine.

That was a bad idea. I flung him across the meadow again but this time I ran over to him and pinned him down. I tore a finger off and he screamed in pain.

" Don't worry it will grow back. Maybe not, I'm not sure if pigs can regenerate limbs. Anyway you listen closely. If you EVER try to make any physical contact with me I will make sure you don't just lose a finger and there might even be a little fire were I can store all your fallen limbs. I might even put your whole body in there. You understand?" I said in a calm but menacing voice.

" Yes, I understand. I'm sorry!" he said, his voice filled with terror.

I let go of him and his finger crawled up his leg and reattached itself. He scrambled as quickly as he could out of the clearing, probably going to tell on me to Aro. I realized I had been 'dealing' with Felix for the past half an hour. Eward would probably be getting worried.

I ran home and walked through the door. Edward rushed up to me and hugged me. He then backed off a little.

" Why do you smell like Volturi?" He asked.

" I had a little run-in with Felix." I mumbled.

" WHAT?! Are you o.k.?! Did he hurt you?! Did he touch you?! I'll KILL him!!!!" he asked trembled.

" Don't worry Edward I can hold my own against any vampire. He _tried_ to touch me. Notice the word tried. Don't worry I took care of him though." I said with a smirk. He chuckled.

" I love you Bella, you are so.. you. Sweet, beautiful, kind, caring yet assertive, strong, powerful and HOT. Your My Bella." he said in his amazing voice.

" And your my Edward. Smart, sweet, caring, witty, sensitive yet strong, protective, fast and the most gorgeous being to ever walk the earth." I said and kissed him softly.

" No, my dear I believe You are the most beautiful being on earth, remember the whole elemental thing." he said with a look that said 'I'm so happy you're mine.'

" They may be right about about all the other elemental things but I _know _they are wrong about that because you already fill that spot."

" Well that is one thing that we will never be able to agree on then." He said.

" Guess so." i laughed and kissed him on the lips, long and sweetly.

We sat down on the catch and he wrapped his strong arms around me. Even though I was much stronger than him I felt so safe and happy to be in his arms. I would be content to stay like this for the rest of eternity if I had to.

" We should watch a movie." he suggested.

I reluctantly climbed out of his arms to put the movie. I picked out Romeo and Juliet and slipped it in the DvD player and climbed back into his arms.

" Romeo and Juliet. A classic, Romeo is so stupid though. He lets his love die like that." Edward commented.

" Juliet is no so great herself. If she had just told Romeo what she was doing or found another solution maybe they wouldn't have died." I said

" They both were at fault. At least we will never be in that position." he said.

" Yeah..." I said and settled into his arms.

We spent the rest of the night watching old movies in a comfortable silence. When dawn came I grumbled time to go recruit vampires and werewolves to fight with us and train. Stupid Volturi...

* * *

**How did You like it? Review and tell me. **

**Spring Break is in two days! Woo hoo!!! Sadly Spring break is bittersweet, I am going to beautiful Dominican Republic but that means I can't write : (.**

**Anyway guess what? My house it a full out war zone. **

**My sisters got fed up with me being extremely obsessed with twilight and spending most of my time on fanfic so they turned onto the dark side.**

**Harry Potter. * shudder***

**No offense to you Potheads out there but if I have to chose between twilight and harry potter. Twilight wins hands down.**

**You should hear dinner. You guys want to help me with good arguments?**

**Anyway sorry I've been holding off on the fight. It will probably be chapter 16. I have an agenda and I need to do one thing before the fight.**

**Question of the day: **

**What is your favorite book in the Twilight Saga?**

**Mine is Breaking Dawn. Just because its so awesome.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**

**- Bells **


	17. La Bellisima

**I am sooooooo sorry to not update for so long. I give you permission to come out of your computer screen and hit me with a baseball bat. **

**It's just that one week **

**i didn't have my computer, and the week after that **

**i broke my right leg by tripping over my own feet, yes, I know I pulled a Bella.**

**So for the second week I was sedated because of my leg.**

**And the third week in stead of writing like a good little author I did well a horrible thing, I read another person's story.**

**I'ts called K********idnapped by Madcowre. I'ts graphic but still a great story**

**********So to make up for it I am giving you guys what I hope is great chapter.**

**********Enjoy!**

**********

* * *

**

**Bella's POV **

It had only been a few weeks since we had gotten home from Volterra. Although we hadn't asked for any vampires' help many had flocked from all over the world to see us fight or to see me or to help us fight. The denali coven, the amazon coven, part of the Irish coven, and part of the Egyptian coven have all promised to fight to the death with the Volturi.

Zafrina had quickly taken over the job of training me and we were making real progress but tonight Edward's dragging me to some mystery place for a surprise. Alice, Aubree, Haley, and Rosalie got to work on me, dressing me up for the mystery date.

They had put me in a midnight blue dress that went up to the middle of my thigh. It was a wispy chiffon fabric fabric and under the bust and on the straps the fabric was sequined. Alic put me in grey patent leather stilettos, good thing  
I had this newfound gracefulness.

She had clasped a bracelet of multicolored pearls onto my wrist and I was wearing blue pearl earrings. Around my neck I had a diamond choker with a chandelier type charm hanging off of it. Alice had put my hair in soft waves and placed a thin blue headband with a bow on the side in it.( outfit on profile)

" there. Perfect" she commented while straitening my headband.

I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror.

" wow, Alice you can work wonders" I said dazed, " You should become a celebrity makeover artist."

A small smile crossed her face before it turned back into her hardened I-mean-business gaze.

" Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up, you can't keep Edward waiting for too long." She said as she shooed me down the stairs.

Edward sat in the living room with gray slacks and a white dress shirt. He let in a sharp intake of breath as he saw me. As I walked up to him he took me in his arms and whispered into my ear. " Whenever I see you I am convinced that there is no possible way any being can be more beautiful but the next day when I see you again, you always prove me wrong."

I turned and kissed my incredibly amazing boyfriend... no that term was to light and mate was too primate.... I wish I could just call him my husband because we loved each other that much.

" You are so sweet," I whispered back into his ear.

He gave me his amazing crooked smile, grabbed my hand, and we both sprinted out the door. He led me to our small but perfect meadow. In the meadow there was a small red and whit checkered blanket and a grand piano sat in the middle of the field.

He kissed my hand and sat on the piano bench, he started playing a beautiful melody. It was strong, harmonious, and powerful yet soft, sweet, and beautiful. By the time he finished if I were still human I would have been in tears.

" That was so beautiful." I said as he came to sit next to me. " what was it?"

" It's a piece I made that describes you, strong yet soft, fierce yet sweet, powerful yet beautiful.I named it _La Bellisima, _meaning the most beautiful" he said in his velvety voice

" I love it with all my heart." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

We stayed like that for the next 10 minuets, in each others arms both filled adoration and love for each other. Raindrops started to lightly fall a thunder rumbled off in the distance. As lightning streaked through the sky it no longer scared me, it sort of comforted me and gave me a sense of familiarity.

" Bella are you causing this?" he asked

" No this is all Mother Nature" I said with a happy sigh.

I stared off into the distance untill I realized Edward was taking his arms off of me and kneeling on the ground... on one knee! He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket.

I stood up so he could do this properly.

" Bella" He began " I have been wanting to do this for months but I didn't know how, when we left the house tonight I didn't know what I was doing. But when the lightning started I saw the perfect opportunity. Without you my life is like the dull night sky, with you it is like when the lightning streaks across it and brightens it up. Isabella Marie Swan, I can not live my life without you, it is exactly like the dull night sky with no lightning. So will you lighten up my life and marry me?"

Tears would have been in my eyes.

" I would never even consider any answer but absolutely and positively yes yes a million times yes." I said joyfully

Suddenly Edward's velvet lips were pressed against mine. The wind and rain were pounding against our already soaked bodies and blowing my long wet hair up in the air. But our bodies were so tightly pressed together nothing could break us apart.

After we broke away from the kiss Edward placed a beautiful diamond ring with little amethyst stones around the diamond on my slender ring finder. It fit perfectly.

We packed up our things and ran hand in hand back home to the Cullen house.

This day was _defiantly _going on my best days list.

* * *

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write becuase nothing bad happened.**

**I almost cried when I wrote the part about Edward playing 'la Bellisima' it was so sweet.**

**by the way don't try WWSD (writing while sleep deprived)**

**I pulled an all-nighter last night at a sleepover and if I hadn't taken a nap before updating this you guys would have gotten a chapter about Bella dumping Edward because she fell in love with a water bottle ( no joke)**

**Sorry for not updating I've just had a bad couple of weeks, fist I broke my leg and something _else _happened. Something that happens to a lot of 10-13 year old girls, if you have ever been a twelve year old you understand why I **

**can't broadcast that on the internet. So you girls out there I gave you enough clues. Lets just say it is so much worse when your on crutches because you have two extremely annoying thing happening at once.**

**Anyway enough with the rambling. Next chapter will be the fighting scene. I promise.**

**Question of the day:**

**What is your favorite book/books other than twilight?**

**Mine is the Uglies series. It's really good, sorta sci-fie ish**

**Anyway love you guys for not killing me yet.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**~Bells**


	18. The Fight

**This. Is. It.**

**_The _Chapter.**

**The fight. *squeal***

**O.k I've had soooo much trouble writing this. But I finally got it.**

**So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:(for the next couple chapters)**

**I**

**Don't **

**Own **

**Twilght. : ((((**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's _P_oint_O_f_V_iew**

I felt like I would throw up if was capable of throwing up. Today. Was. It. The day that would make or break me. Most likely break me.I was the strongest, fastest, smartest, most beautiful vampire on Earth and I had close seconds by my sides but they were the Volturi.

The group of vampires that could make any other vampires quake in their boots. I was so lost in my thoughts that when Edwards smooth, velvet voice broke I almost jumped out of his arms. We had spent an amazing night together and now we were simply holding each other.

" Bella, love we need to get dressed."

I groaned and got up to face the clothes Alice had laid out for us last night. After a very long conversation trying to convince Alice to not try to make my wear Gucci and heels, we decided on a white( Alice is making everyone wear white since we are "the good guys") t-shirt a pair of capris and black converse. It was simple yet made a statement.

I walked down stairs to find everyone else already in the living. Fiona and Jake had probably already eaten.

" when?" I asked.

No one need to know what I meant or who the question was directed toward.

" around noon." Alice murmured gloomily. Even the always hyper pixie was sad. This was a bad sign.

The day went by quicker than ever. It is ironic that when you want time to stop it goes by really fast and when you want it to go by quickly it ticks by extremely slowly. When it was time Alice gave us the go and we all ran out to the field and formed in battle formation.

Carlisle was at the front even tough I was the strongest and most powerful Carlisle was the leader. I was at his right side and Ash was at his left. I was the first person to smell the Volturi coming. When we had gone to Volterra i had picked up all their scents and memorized them.

The entire Volturi appeared in the clearing a few minutes later.

" hello Aro," Carlisle said staring it off polite, " what brings you here on this fine day?"

" Carlisle. Old friend." Aro's intimidating voice rang through the clearing. " I'm afraid this visit is more business than pleasure. It brings me great sorrow to be here."

" Now why would it bring you sorrow?" Carlisle asked waiting for the ridiculous reason Aro had thought up for trying to fight us.

" It's about dear Bella. She is simply too powerful to leave in any other covens hands but ours. With her great amount of power she is a threat to our secret. If we bring her back with us we will be able to harness her great powers and keep them under control. If she choose not to come back with us we will just have to exterminate her because she is too unpredictable." Aro stated.

Aro's last few words made growls erupt in all my loved ones. He was making me very angry. He was coming into my life and ruining it and he didn't even have a half good reason. My anger made my shield wrap around everyone tighter.

" Oh Bite Me Aro!" I burst " These covens are doing a perfectly good job training me and you know it! You just want me to be part of your guard. Well hate to break it to you but I would rather die than be part of your guard. So the only way I'm ever coming back to Volterra with you is if I am a pile of ashes."

" I'm sorry it had to be this way." He said before lunging at me.

Meagan was at my side even before Edward could get there. She stood in a defensive crouch before lunging at Aro and starting a death match.

Emmet got Felix, Edward got Demitri, Zafrina took Alec, Carlisle had Caius, Esme had Chelsea, Kate got Renata, Ash had Marcus, Rosalie had Heidi, Jasper had Demetri, Alice took Santiago (if not for the situation it would have been funny watching the tiny pixie sparring with the burly vampire and winning) Zane had Afton and so on. Each person took their own member of the guard to fight with.

Jane was all mine. Battling Jane was not as easy as I thought it was because she didn't have her powers. She still put up an amazing fight.

Some were getting defeated both on our side and theirs. I didnt want to look who we had lost. The strange thing was that instead of killing the unskilled ones like they would do in a normal Volturi fight. They were getting chained up and put together in a little cage.

Before I had time to contemplate this Jane had landed another blow on me. I redirected my full attention on the fight. I summoned a giant lightning cloud out of the sky and it hit Jane hard. I pelted her with lightning bolts till she was so frazzled she could barely remember a thing.

I finished her off in her stupor and moved on to help Alice. We finished off Santiago and moved on to help Rosalie. Soon enough the only ones left not chained up were me, Jasper, Meg, Edward, Kate, and Rosalie. The Volturi was retreating with the rest of our group.

Rosalie tried to go after them but I restrained her.

" No Rose, we'll get them back but we need to strategize and retaliate before we strike again." she nodded sadly but I could tell all she wanted to do was bolt after Emmet.

A lot of us had lost our mates and family but we couldn't let our emotions over power our common sense. We ran back to the house to strategize.

" O.k. the first thing we need to do is decide on a leader. Now that Carlisle and Ash are gone we need someone to lead us." Meg said " I vote Bella, even though she is the youngest she is the strongest and most clever of us all."

Everyone agreed to this and I took my place as leader. It almost felt natural as if I was born to lead.

" the Volturi's plan obviously was more complex than we believed. They want us to come to them. They wanted to separate us, capture some of us so that the others would come after them and then they could keep us all in Volterra. They knew they could never beat such a powerful group of vampires assembled together so they decided to separate us and get us this way. We need to figure out how to get in free the rest of our covens and get home without getting captured ourselves." I said.

" I think I have a plan." Jasper said. " I feel like I'm Stonewall Jackson and you, Bella are Robert E. Lee."

I laughed at Jaspers ability to put the Civil War with anything but in a way it was true. Jasper was the brilliant strategist and I was the strong leader. Now we need to figure out how not to get crushed like the south was.

* * *

**O.k. it is finally done.**

******Life has been crazy! I have my first crush, SOL's ( for those of you not from America those are the tests you take at the end of the year to test what you learned), and tons of schoolwork.**

******Anyway I got a pink hair streak to match Haley's streak my favorite character and the one I look the most like. My middle name is also Haley. So yeah.**

******I hope you guys enjoyed the twist. Most fights with the Volturi are always the same. The Volturi backs down and the Cullens win so I decided to put a twist in this fight.**

******Question of the day:**

******Have you ever had your heart broken or broke anybody's heart?**

******For me, no, buuuut I am getting pretty close to this guy I really like and he sorta likes me back and yeah I have fallen head over heels and my stomach does flip flops whenever I see him. so a broken heart might be in my future.**

******Peace, Love, Twilight  
~ Isabella Haley R. (can't say my last name on the internet)**

**************or**

******Bells**


	19. Fight to the Finish

**Heyyyyy Kids. Hows life? Heres the story. **

**My hands sorta asleep its pissing me off...**

**How did you guys like the short second life of Bree tanner? **

**It was so sad it made me cry. :'(**

**anyway onto the story.**

**P.S. while they are fighting I sorta have a theme song for it. its We Are Broken by paramore **

**.com/watch?v=m8QzymVTt1w enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

On the plane ride over I snuggled into Edwards shoulder. My unbeating stone heart ached at the thought of him being taken... what if it he had not been fortunate enough to escape the Volturi. Even the thought of it made me cringe.

" My dear Bella what pains you so greatly? Please do tell me, when you are in pain I am too." Edward asked.

His face was contorted with sadness and agony and I could not stand to see that so I confessed.

" I cant help but think that you might have been taken." I whispered sadly.

Edward wrapped his comforting arms around me. He stared into my eyes and kissed me softly.

" Don't worry yourself over the past my love, we are together and now we need to focus on getting back the rest of our family." Edward said.

" I suppose you are right. We will defeat the Volturi and get back our family no matter what it takes." I said

" Thats the spirit love." Edward said.

Even though Edward was comforting me I knew that inside he was going through as much turmoil as me. I know him well enough to know that, at this very moment a million things were probably going on inside his spacious vampire mind. He

was probably wondering why the hell the Volturi had captured half of our coven and had taken then back to Volterra, why they had not taken the more talented of our coven, was it simply because we were too powerful to capture or did they

have a hidden motive behind their strange actions, whatever they were doing it was definitely out of character for them.

I cast aside all the thoughts in my head, rested my head on Edwards shoulder, and shut my eyes even though I couldn't fall asleep and thats how we stayed for the rest of the flight.

* * *

I stepped outside and glanced around the busy rome airport. We walked over to a empty parking lot where rwo cars and two motercycles waited. I hopped onto my custom made violet motercyle.

"Oh no! you are not riding that thing... its a death trap." Edward declared firmly.

"Honey, I dont know if you have noticed but _I'm_ a death trap." I said with a chuckle.

" True" Edward replied then flashed me his perfect crooked smile.

We all got in our respective cars and motorcyles and zoomed off to Volterra.

The long drive gave me time to collect my thoughts, think strategy, question fate, and calm down my intense rage so that I don't start up a thunderstorm and get us electrocuted... for now.

* * *

The six of us stood outside the old gated city up on its own hill.

"O.k, heres the plan. we are going to penetrate the castle from the inside. I got a hold of Callista's old journal that she kept while she was prisoner to the Volturi. Apparently there is a secret passageway leading to the hesrt of the castle and

if she was correct when I do this it should be opened up." Jasper explained as he pressed on a old rotting stump.

A dank old tunnel opened up. We all filed in and started on our way into the castle.

" The Volturi is expecting us, I've thought long and hard about this. The reason they captured some of us is because they wanted us to come and try to get them. They figured that we were too powerful to take on alone so if they got us all

into their castle we would be weaker. This is why we need to take them by surprise, we need to penetrate the inside and catch them when they aren't expecting us. We then need to get the rest of our coven and get out as soon as

possible. We will fight for our family and our mates to the finish remember, keep strong, always be thinking, don't let your emotions get the best of you unless they will help you fight well, and whatever you do, DON'T fight like a newborn."

Jasper told us.

I took it all in and then I focused my mind on what lay ahead of me.

We got into the dungeon of the Volturi castle, of course no one was here because this was where they expected us to look first. We headed up to the main floor staying sharp and swift and keeping our eyes out for any threats.

When we got up to the main room they all turned to us startled then startled getting in battle formation.

"We weren't expecting you this early." Aro said with a smile managing to keep up the theatrics even now. " But our little fortune teller here wouldn't tell us when you were coming" he said pointing to a small corner of the room where we

saw the rest of our coven caged up.

Alice was in her own special cage and looked like she had been in pain. Jane had probaly tried to get her to talk. Jasper let out a snarl and was about to charge. But I held him back and gave him a calm-down-or-else look. He nodded and

took a deep breath.

" Aro, as much as we would love to stay and chat we came here to get our coven back." I pronounced firmly

" Im afraid, My dear Isabella, that we will need to compromise. You may have the ungifted members of your coven back, but we would like you and the elementals, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Aro told me

" Well that just wont do, our coven needs to be together." I declared. " and I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I guess it has to." I said

With that I gave the signal and we all lunged. **(a.n. music starts now)**

I lunged at Aro but his protector stood in front of him.

We fought and fought untill Renata was merely ashes. turned to see that even though we had elementals on our side we were losing. A lot of the rest of our coven had been put in the cages too. the only ones left were me, Meg, and

Jasper. I promised myself though I would fight to the finish. I kept on fighting and when I looked over I realized I was the only one left.

_Bella, its Callista. Do a power fuse. Its your last chance. I know you can do it. take care of them. For me, please? Don't worry you are a great leader. I'll always be with you._

Some how I knew what a power fuse what. Confidence surged through me. I knew I could do this. I transported myself over to the cages and let out the elementals. The members of the Volturi stared at me baffled as I bended the

vampire proof metal that the cages were made of.

"_Power surge!" _I sent out into the rest of the elementals brains.

"_What?_" Haley questioned.

"_Get into a circle stick out your power hand and beam out your power." _I construsted

They did as told and our powers started to surge together. The immense force of the power made the ground rumble. I took the glowing orb of power and threw it at the Volturi. The force blew most of them the pieces. I threw a bolt of

lightning into the pieces and they caught on fire. The only ones left were Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec. I took Aro, Meg took Caius, Haley took Jane, Delilia took Marcus and Aubree took Alec.

Me and Aro fought hard. To be fair he was a good opponent. I was aware enough of me surrounds to know that everyone else had taken down their opponents. I had mamnged to get and arm and a bit of torso out of him and he had

gotten a foot off of me. I would constantly transport to different sides of him to confuse him, pelt him with lighting bolts, and change into different animals. I turned into a tiger and grabbed onto his legs and tore them off. He lay there

defenseless trying to fight back as I tore him limb for limb.

" This is for Callista!" I said as I turned back to human form, grabbed onto his head and with a sickening snap tore it off. I took all the bits of him and threw him into the fire.

The giant fire blazed purple as the leader of the Volturi turned into ashes.

I opened up all the cages and mates ran together, embracing each other tightly, friends hugged each other and as I looked around at my large coven I wished I could shed tears. Tears of happiness that our stuggle with the Volturi was over

and we could forever live in peace, happiness that we had all survived, happiness that all my loved ones and I could go on forever. I thought about my other family back in Forks. The wolves and Fiona that had helped us inour stuggle with

the Volturi . Yes if I could cry I would be crying tears of joy right now.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**

**Well guys I know I'm officially the biggest jerk in the history fo the world for giving you guys a cliffhanger and not updating in forever. But I was in Italy for a month visiting family. I was at camp for two weeks. I went to a paramore concert(amazing concert!)Life's been hectic... In fact I haven't wrote or read any fanfics for almost two months now. But before I get any reading done I promised myself I would finish the story. And well today I turn thirteen(yep im a teen now) but instead of giving myself a gift since I've been such a horrible author I deiced to give you guys a gift and write another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Did you guys like Bree tanner and Eclipse the movie? I got midnight premier tickets cause i'm a giant loser. :) Well I plan to do about two more chapters. I want to finish it before school starts.**

**Question of the day:**

**Have you ever been faced with peer pressure.**

**For me: Yes I have, The popular kids at my school and some rising ninth graders (im a rising 7th grader) asked me to hang out with them. I said yes because i wanted them to think I was cool but when i was with them they offered me drugs. I knew if I went along with it they would think i was cool but I refused because i knew that nothing is worth screwing yourself up... not even being cool.**

**haha hoped you liked my little lecture there on per pressure**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**

**Bella **


End file.
